Feet First: Desertion
by M306117
Summary: Following his outburst in Ponyville, Fletcher disappears inside Whitetail Woods in hopes of unwinding and dealing with his stress. Upon his return, Equestria is faced with the threat of war from not one but three enemies, united against a single thing.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: ****I don't own My Little Pony or Halo. They belong to Hasbro and Bungie/Microsoft/343 Industries respectively. I own Michael Fletcher.**

Chapter One

Whitetail Woods was alive with sounds, varying from birds calling to each other to leaves rustling in the wind, and small animals scurried across the path projecting an image of serenity that the forest was well known for. It was promptly shattered with the arrival of Fletcher as he strode down the dirt trail south, angry. The birdsong stopped abruptly and the animals cowered in fear as he passed, emerging only after the human had vanished from sight. He had no destination in mind, just a need to get as far away from Ponyville and its inhabitants as quickly as possible. The woods had been the closest thing to disappear into following his confrontation with Princess Celestia over Rainbow Dash.

'Fucking bitch.' He growled, stopping to punch a tree in frustration. It left a small crater in the bark and wood chips fell to the ground. 'Even after all I've done for you, your sister and Equestria I'm the first under suspicion.' Fletcher hit the tree again, causing a number of leaves to fall down.

'Rainbow Dash attacked _me. _Not the other way around. And every confrontation since then, she's the one to start it all up again.' He punched the tree a third time before setting off back down the path again. 'So what do you do when I try to end it all? Throw me against the wall and let the bitch with the problem fly away.' Fletcher crushed a small rock under his foot and kicked the fragments away as he continued to walk south, only stopping when his motion tracker picked up a number of speeding contacts above him. Fletcher swivelled his gaze upwards to see a group of Pegasi fly overhead. They either didn't see him or didn't care but he raised his hand and flipped them off anyway, knowing they were searching for Rainbow Dash. The Pegasus had fled Sugarcube Corner after he'd held a pistol to her head and ordered her to either drop the grudge she'd held against Fletcher for two years or fight him in hand-to-hoof combat.

'Hope she's catatonic and pissing herself in fear.' He muttered darkly, resuming his march. 'God knows she deserves it.' Fletcher watched the four ponies vanish as the tree cover began to thicken slightly, cutting off the distant sun and throwing up long shadows on the forest floor.

For the next three hours Fletcher marched relentlessly, still lashing out at trees whenever he became particularly angry but as time wore on he did this less and less until it had ceased completely. Instead he just felt tired, physically and emotionally, as the pent up stress of being stuck on an alien planet for seven years subsided. It wasn't gone completely, just stuffed into the dark corner of Fletcher's mind, and would no doubt resurface at some point in the future.

But until then, he'd try to live his life as normally as possible. Though given his situation it wouldn't be easy.

'Aren't I lucky?' he muttered, entering a small clearing littered with rocks. Fletcher dumped himself down on a particularly large one and held his head in his hands, staring down at the floor. It was rare for him to have a moment of peace, being either in the middle of a deployment or warily watching ponies as they spoke with Celestia and Luna in Canterlot castle. Always on the lookout, always on the alert, always on the job. That's what Fletcher's life had become. He sighed and slid down the impromptu seat, resting his back against the solid rock as exhaustion crept over him and lulled him to sleep.

Fletcher slowly opened his eyes to see the forest canopy above him, swaying slightly in a light breeze with each movement revealing a bright blue sky. It was clear with not a cloud, bird or Pegasus in sight. He remained like that, propped up against a rock, and just stared at the sight until his stomach called out for nourishment. Automatically Fletcher reached for his rucksack and the MREs stored there, but only found his rifle. The bag was still in Canterlot along with the rest of his equipment.

'Ah, shit.' Fletcher moaned, hauling himself upright. His joints cracked as he did, protesting against the sudden movement after so long, but responded to his commands. The human let out a yawn as he removed his helmet, rubbing one eye with the back of an armoured hand, then slipped the headgear back on. 'Looks like I'm eating berries and twigs for now.' Fletcher began a series of stretches to limber his body up, pausing momentarily when he heard a twig snap nearby but didn't think anything of the noise until a blip appeared on his motion tracker, heading straight for him. Instantly his hand was on his pistol as he straightened up to face the contact.

'Who's there?' Fletcher called out, not entirely sure if he'd get a reply. He was deep inside the woods and the unknown could be a large woodland critter coming to investigate the human's presence. But there was a small feeling at the back of Fletcher's mind that told him to be careful. He kept his hand resting on the butt of his pistol as the little dot on his motion tracker drew nearer.

'Oh, no one in particular.' A voice called out from just behind the tree line. 'Just someone who has a bone to pick with you.' The contact stepped out of the trees and for a second, Fletcher thought it was a pale red Alicorn. The pony had wings and a horn but if he looked closer, the human could see the wings had been stitched _into _the pony's coat, meaning this was a regular unicorn. With wings sown into his back.

'And that would be?' Fletcher asked. The feeling at the back of his mind was starting to grow more uneasy and he carefully drew his pistol but kept hit pointing downwards.

'You attacked and threatened my wife, called her useless and said you were better than her.' The stallion said, stepping closer. Fletcher caught a glimpse of his cutie mark, noting with a sense of worry it was a rough carving of Rainbow Dash's. 'So now, as a wedding gift to her, I'm going to restore her honour by killing you.'

'Right. Just, who is your wife?'

'Why, Rainbow Dash of course, the greatest flier in all of Equestria.' The faux Alicorn came closer to the human, a spell of some kind building. 'A flier whose chances were ruined because of you.' He unleashed the spell and it flew straight for Fletcher. He dove to the left and narrowly avoided it, crouching next to a rock then dove for the stallion. He unleashed another spell but Fletcher collided with him and it went wide, smashing into a nearby tree.

'I didn't ruin anything.' Fletcher grunted, grabbing the unicorn in a headlock as his earlier anger resurfaced. 'It was all her.' He shifted his grip on the stallion and threw him down against a rock. The pony collided with a solid thump and when his eyes opened, they were dazed and unfocused. Fletcher stood over him, placing a foot on his stomach and took hold of one wing.

'I did nothing apart from speak my mind.' Fletcher pulled the wing off, ripping out a fair chunk of flesh as he did. The stallion screamed in pain which rose to inhuman levels as an armoured boot was placed on the bleeding wound. 'Why should I get the blame for doing that?' Fletcher pressed his foot down. In response, the stallion screamed again.

'Now everyone has decided I'm the one at fault, even though I wasn't anywhere near her, and my first relaxing trip after an incredibly long deployment to the ass end of nowhere got ruined because Rainbow Dash decided to start stirring shit up again.' Fletcher took his foot away and grabbed the other wing, ripping it off as well. 'I got into a shouting match with Princess Celestia, came to within an inch of punching her in the face, then took some time to get away from all that stress.' He hauled the stallion to his feet by the horn then delivered uppercut him, sending him sprawling onto his back. Fletcher placed his foot on the unicorn's throat.

'Pick a number.' He ordered.

'W-what?' the pony rasped, struggling to breath.

'Pick. A. Number.' Fletcher repeated slowly.

'Why?'

'Just do it.' The human growled.

'F-five.' He stammered. 'Five.'

'Okay. Five it is.' Fletcher raised his pistol and shot the unicorn in the genitals five times, leaving it a mangled and bloodied mess. The crippled pony howled in pain. 'Pick another number.'

'No, p-please. Don't.' The unicorn was sobbing as Fletcher took his foot away from his throat and gently touched the bleeding wound with it instead. 'Please!'

'Pick another number.' Fletcher stated evenly, slowly increasing the pressure on his foot.

'One!' the pony screamed. 'One!'

'Alright.' The human held the muzzle of his gun against the stallion's left shoulder. 'One.' He pulled the trigger. 'Another.' But the pony just whimpered in pain, sobbing as Fletcher towered over him.

'I said pick another!' He lashed out with his foot and kicked the unicorn's genitals, causing blood to spurt out of the wounds. 'Pick one, or I start picking them for you.' Some small part of Fletcher's mind knew that this was wrong, that he shouldn't be venting his frustration and anger at Celestia on some unicorn who'd made the mistake of attacking him, but it was only a small part. The rest of his mind was filled with anger which steadily grew at the pony's lack of cooperation.

'Fine. You don't want to pick a number?' he snarled. 'I'll pick one for you.' Fletcher pressed his gun against the next shoulder. 'One.' He fired then changed targets, holding the barrel to the unicorn's hip. 'Two.' Fletcher fired again before placing the still warm muzzle against the last, undamaged joint. 'Three.' The pistol discharged its ninth round that day, effectively destroying the flesh and bone of the hip and emptying the magazine. Fletcher stood and reloaded his gun, staring down at the crippled pony coldly as he holstered it.

'Have fun avenging your wife's honour?' he asked, folding his arms. 'Because I certainly did.' The stallion didn't do anything. He just continued to sob and whimper, his moans becoming quieter as time wore on. Fletcher delivered one last kick then turned to leave, intending to carry on south when he saw a familiar blue Pegasus staring at him and the unicorn on the ground, mouth agape.

'Oh, great.' The human muttered. 'Just what I fucking needed. You.'

'Wh-what di-did you...?' she stuttered, backing away from the sight. 'Why?'

'He made the mistake of attacking me when I was extremely pissed off.' Fletcher said, glowering at the mare. 'All because you kept that goddamned grudge going.' The unicorn let out a low, final moan then fell silent. Fletcher crossed his arms and continued to stare Rainbow Dash down.

'Actually, while we're here, you and I are going to have a chat and sort this whole thing out, once and for all.' He pointed at a nearby patch of ground. 'Sit.' For a brief moment, Rainbow Dash did nothing but eventually moved and sat in the indicated spot. Fletcher remained where he was.

'Let's set a few things straight, shall we?' The human began. 'First of all, I never set out to ruin your life in the first place. I had no reason to do so because I'd gain nothing from it. Second, if I was going to ruin your life, I wouldn't be subtle about it.' Fletcher pointed at the two wings he had ripped from the unicorn. Part of him wondered where they had come from. 'I would have done something more direct like crippling your ability to fly. Psychological warfare isn't my speciality. Thirdly, I don't think your life is ruined.'

'B-but it is...' Rainbow Dash stammered, still staring at the corpse.

'How is it?' Fletcher yelled. 'You're still alive, you have friends and a job.' He pointed at himself. 'If anyone should be saying their life is ruined, it should be me. I had plans of my own before getting stuck here and now they're gone. But did I sit around all day, crying my fucking eyes out? No, because I'm not some self-centred bitch who thinks the universe revolves around her. I made myself a new life and adapted.' Fletcher dropped his arm. 'What have you done?'

'I tried.' The Pegasus mumbled, wrenching her gaze from the body to the human. She swallowed and cleared her throat. 'I tried, but do you know what it's like to have something you've worked so hard to get be taken away?'

'Have you not listened to a word I just said?' Fletcher shouted. 'I was taken from my old life and thrown into this one! All of my lifelong ambitions suddenly became a moot point when I was resurrected because of the catch that came with it.

'I know what it's like to have a dream taken from you.' His voice became a low growl as he stalked closer to the mare. 'More so than you ever will. You're still on your home planet. I'm not. In fact, I should be the one saying you ruined my life, not the other way around.' Fletcher towered over Rainbow Dash. 'I never asked to be brought here. I never volunteered to risk my life or be taken away from my home. I never had any say in the matter. One minute, I was at home. The next, I'm sitting in a drop pod with no clue how I fucking got there. So if you want to keep saying your life is ruined, go ahead. Just don't blame me.' Fletcher didn't wait for a response; he just barged past Rainbow Dash and resumed his march south. She didn't follow him.

The trees and bushes of Whitetail Woods slowly became sparser the further south Fletcher went. He had a more defined idea of where he was going, a small cache of UNSC equipment he'd found during the second Equestrian-Griffin war, and what he would do when he arrived. The confrontation with Rainbow Dash and the unicorn had left him feeling more stressed and he wanted nothing more than several days' peace. True the journey down had been quiet, but Fletcher could feel the earlier exhaustion coming back and he wanted, if not needed, to sleep in a proper bed rather than the ground.

So when the human finally arrived at the familiar mound of earth, he felt a wave of relief wash over him as it shook and rumbled, rising up to reveal the double doors which slid open when he stepped closer.

'Lights on.' Fletcher called out. A dull whine answered him as the cache was illuminated by dozens of halogen lights came to life. 'Drop the cache back down.' He wandered over to the far wall and the small living area that it contained, discarding his armour as quickly as he could remove it. The heavy plates made dull clunks as they fell to the metal floor but Fletcher barely paid any attention to it, crawling into the cot as soon as he was free of the armour and was asleep thirty seconds later.

Over the next several days Fletcher did nothing. He would wake up in the morning, have something to eat then do anything that came to mind. Often, this was exercise or performing full maintenance on all of his weapons. As well as this, the human swapped various components on his armour. The helmet was replaced with a MJOLNIR Mark VI without any attachments and a golden visor, both shoulders were swapped for the UA/Base Security for increased mobility and he ditched the GPS on his forearm. In its place was an UA/Bracer. Alongside all the modifications, Fletcher changed the Soft Case on his thigh for a Hard Case and restored the chest to its default state. The only thing he didn't change were the knee guards and the armour's colour. Now it was lying on the ground waiting, for him to put it on again.

Fletcher looked at it as he traced a series of scars and healed fractures along his body, knowing full well he probably would have died if it hadn't been for the protection it offered him. Most of the damage was to his chest and he began counting the ribs which had been broken. Unsurprisingly, it was most of them. Fletcher tried to recall how they had all happened.

The first case was during the Diamond Dog attack on Ponyville. He'd been inside an escape pod trying to get clear of an impending explosion when it had malfunctioned and spiralled out of control, crash landing on the edge of Whitetail Woods. The second had come less than a year later when he had intentionally set an atomic bomb off. That blast had hurled him down a steep and rocky hill. From there, he had then been crushed by a Ghost near Neighland, an isolated fishing port in the Northern Winter Region. But most recently, he had been tossed by an explosion into a solid brick wall. Fletcher gave a sharp inhale as he probed the still healing break. The human took his hand away and stood, stretching his arms and shaking them out.

'Computer?' He called out. 'You there?'

'Online.' Came the synthesised reply.

'Do you have any additional small arms?' Fletcher asked, his gaze falling on his guns. The MA5K and M6/SOCOM were the two he used the most but their silenced nature made their stopping power less than spectacular.

'This cache has multiple replacements for all UNSC weaponry.' The AI said.

'Yeah, I know. What I mean is, do you have any different models to the ones already out?' Fletcher walked over to the cot and sat down on it.

'Processing request.' All of the racks with guns on them slid into their little hollows, emerging again after a few minutes. The human stood and made his way over to them, noting with satisfaction that there were different models. He picked up an MA5C, M6G and an unsuppressed M7. Fletcher looked down the rack and grinned, seeing a familiar silhouette.

'A battle rifle?' he murmured, picking the weapon up. It had been the first one he'd ever fired on Equestria and found he missed it slightly. 'Not bad.' Fletcher laid it on the ground and retrieved his magazine box for the MA5K, deciding to swap the silenced carbine for the more powerful rifle as his primary firearm.

'Can you answer a few questions?' Fletcher wondered, swapping the magazines over.

'Please state request.'

'How come this cache is here?' It had always puzzled him as to why one would be located in Equestria, not to mention the armour and weapons stored in it. The AI was silent for a brief moment.

'Current personality contains insufficient data required to answer.' It eventually said, making Fletcher look up in confusion.

'What?' he asked.

'Downloading personality construct 343GS.' There was another silence as Fletcher continued to wear a look of confusion, staring at a nearby screen. It displayed a loading bar that was slowly filling up. When it finished, the display shut down only to reactivate a scant second later. Before, it had shown the insignia of the UNSC. Now it was replaced by a single white orb surrounded by a metal sphere.

'Greetings, Trooper Fletcher.' The orb flickered in time with the voice.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: ****I don't own My Little Pony or Halo. They belong to Hasbro and Bungie/Microsoft/343 Industries respectively. I own Michael Fletcher.**

Chapter Two

The cache was silent apart from the low hum of computers and the dull whine of the lights as Fletcher moved to stand in front of the screen displaying the metal sphere.

'Spark?' he asked, staring in disbelief. It had been years since he'd seen or spoken to the AI, not since Ponyville had been destroyed. 'What-what are you doing here?'

'I am here to answer your questions, Trooper.' Spark responded. 'But only my personality is here. My body is currently stored in another facility north of here.'

'Another facility?' Fletcher repeated. 'As in, more than one?'

'Yes.' The AI said. 'In total, there are twelve facilities like this scattered across Equestria but only this one has been used recently.' The AI's image was replaced by a satellite of the planet with several markers spread across the surface. Even without counting, Fletcher knew there were twelve. He moved closer to the map and noted the different positions.

'Why are there twelve?' he asked. 'Why are they here in the first place?'

'To combat the Flood.' Spark answered, replacing the map on the screen with his image. 'During the initial landfall, my makers set these up to act as operating bases whilst they searched for the parasite.'

'How come they look like they belong to the UNSC?' Fletcher walked away from the screen and sat down on his cot, gesturing at the room they were in.

'To maintain the cover we had established with you, in case any of the planet's resident species saw them.' He said. 'These bases were created after you made contact with the Elements and by then you had already been issued with UNSC equipment. To have a second alien species seen roaming the surface would have raised too many questions.'

'Why did you even abduct me in the first place then?' the human yelled, standing back up to face the screen. 'If you had people on the fucking ground, why go through all the trouble of singling me out and taking me from my home?' Spark was silent for a full three seconds before answering.

'Because it was the only way.' The light in the centre of the metal dimmed slightly, as though Spark was feeling ashamed.

'Bullshit.' Fletcher countered, angrily. 'You had people on the ground. You had weapons. You probably had tech so advanced it would make anything on Earth look like a rock. So don't you tell me it was the only way. Tell me why your makers couldn't have dealt with the Gravemind themselves.'

'The Council forbade direct involvement.' Spark said, light brightening a little but it still wasn't as intense as it had first been. 'They only authorised _indirect_ involvement provided my makers utilise a species deemed suitable for accomplishing the task instead.'

'What?!' Fletcher shouted. 'I got taken from my home because some bloody council said no?'

'More or less.' The AI answered, light once again dimming in shame. 'My makers are ruled by a Council made up of fifteen members who pass judgement on every facet of their society, including how to deal with incidents such as the neutralisation of the Gravemind, and must follow their word. To object, even go against it, would end in death.

'This is why they were forced to abduct you.' Spark sounded genuinely guilty as he said this. 'Because it would have resulted in the deaths of many thousands of people if they didn't.'

'And why did this Council even say no direct involvement at all?' the human asked, throwing his arms up in frustration. 'If they had said yes, I wouldn't be here!' He let his arms fall back to his sides, slumping against a weapon rack and sliding to the floor.

'The Council was worried that if we faced the Flood directly it could restart the war we had just won.' Spark admitted. 'If the parasite had managed to take over their technology, use it to gain control of a working ship, then it could begin rebuilding once again. All the Council's work, all those who had lost their lives, would have all been in vain.'

'So why not just nuke the bastards from orbit?' Fletcher wondered, leaning his head against the stock of a sniper rifle. 'You wouldn't have had to engage it head on.'

'They didn't know the location.' Spark said. 'To locate the Flood would have required a methodical search of the entire planet, exposing the technology and knowledge the Gravemind needed to leave. And the Council was not willing to knowingly eradicate five or more sentient species if they couldn't find the Flood and the destruction of the planet was the only way of assuring the parasite's end.'

'So Moore was lying when she said I was the method with the best chance of succeeding.' Fletcher snorted. 'I was the only method that would let her get away with a clean conscience.' He looked down at himself. 'Well, cleanish.'

'Would you have willingly killed an entire planet full of sentient beings?' Spark asked quietly. 'And then be able to live with yourself afterwards?'

'No.' Fletcher said, maintaining his downwards gaze. 'I probably would have done the same.' He sighed and looked back up at the monitor. 'You could have asked, you know.'

'Ask what?'

'Whether I would have protected the Elements or not.' He elaborated.

'Would you have done?'

'I don't know.' Fletcher murmured. 'If I knew what the alternative was, maybe. But then I would have been in the same position of Moore. Say no and millions of people die. Say yes and run the risk of dying but have a clean conscience.' He covered his head and took a deep breath, letting it out slowly. 'What ever happened to my parents? My family? Did I just vanish one day or was I erased from their memories?' Spark was silent for another lengthy period of time.

'You were erased, Trooper.' He finally said. 'Your parents, your sister, everyone forgot you and every record altered or deleted. It was as if you never existed.'

'When did you do it?' Fletcher asked, uncovering his face. 'Before or after I died?'

'Before.' Spark replied. 'But after you were bound to Equestria the erasure became permanent. Michael Fletcher ceased to exist seven years ago.'

'Oh.' The human drew his knees close to his body and hugged them, chin resting on his arms and stared at a fixed point on the wall. 'I died and my family didn't even know that I was gone or even existed.' He let out another breath, this one shaky, and blinked away a few tears. 'They forgot me.' Spark remained quiet, his light continuing to dim until it was just visible.

Fletcher stayed where he was for the next hour, staring at the wall, until he shook his head clear and wiped away the remaining tears. In response, Spark's light brightened.

'What about the, um, Diamond Dogs?' Fletcher asked, using the heel of his hand to clean one eye. 'Where did they get Covie tech from?'

'The Gravemind.' Spark answered. 'At least, that was the accepted consensus.'

'And how did he manage to make plasma weapons?'

'The same way my makers created your equipment and myself.' The AI said. 'Quite a few of their ships had the ability to manufacture technology with specialised machinery and the Gravemind took control of one such ship, damaged though it was, as well as gaining partial access to the network which contained the designs for both UNSC and Covenant equipment. It was assumed he created and distributed the weapons, vehicles and armour and continued to do so until his death.'

'Could the facility still be active?' Fletcher speculated. 'Only, I've recently come across a few Diamond Dogs wielding plasma rifles and pistols.'

'No. After the destruction of the Gravemind, the wreck of the ship was scavenged of all active parts and then left.' Spark explained. 'Any Diamond Dogs wielding plasma weaponry would be either survivors of the attack on Ponyville or came across the weapons at a later date.'

'That's a relief. Kind of.' Fletcher said. On the one hand, it meant there were no new weapons being built. On the other, there might still be Covenant guns out in Equestria. 'What about my armour?' He nodded at the suit. 'Moore said I wouldn't able to get full MJOLNIR and yet there it is.'

'She said she couldn't give you it.' The AI said. 'But these facilities were programmed with a UNSC style, and a result of that is the design of the MJOLNIR armour. It is also modular, meaning it can have certain features added or taken away. When you first accessed this cache with badly damaged armour, the computer set about modifying the suit to be compatible with you.'

'But why?' Fletcher asked. 'I'd never used them before Moore left. I didn't even knew they were here until the second Equestrian-Griffin war.'

'You were wearing UNSC armour and in need of resupply.' Spark answered. 'The facilities are programmed to lend aid to any UNSC personnel. As part of your preparation on the journey here, you became one.'

'And why are they still here?' the human asked. 'If the Gravemind was killed, why leave them behind?'

'Because they had served their purpose. This technology is incredibly inferior to what my makers have at their disposal and it was simply easier to leave them alone.' Spark chuckled. 'It was only down to chance that they would serve a secondary purpose as a means for you to resupply your weapons.'

'I suppose.' Fletcher struggled upright and stretched out his arms and legs. 'Do all of the caches have the same equipment in them?'

'Yes and no.' Spark shifted the monitor to show the locations of them again. 'Three of the caches are located in the territory of a different species. We are currently in Cache-G3, or Griffin-3, which has been equipped to support a vehicular team. G-2 is equipped to support an aerial team and G-1 is based around infantry.' Fletcher took a closer look at the screen, seeing three markers with E in them, presumably meaning Equestrian, as well as a D and a Z. Diamond Dogs and Zebras.

'What kind of aircraft?'

'Vultures and Hornets.' Spark said, displaying the craft in question. Fletcher whistled.

'And the infantry?'

'Elephants.' The images shifted once again to show the huge vehicle.

'Not bad.' Fletcher said, moving back to the cot. 'But can they be upgraded?'

'How do you mean?' Spark asked, changing the image back to him. His body rotated to the side, as close to a look of confusion as he could manage.

'Like change the weapons for something move powerful, or more accurate.' He explained. 'Or swap a projectile turret for a laser or plasma one.' Spark processed this request.

'Possibly. These caches have a limited manufacturing capability and there are a number of designs stored within my memory.' Spark overlaid schematics of different weapon platforms and vehicles on top of his image as Fletcher lay down on the cot and drew the cover over him.

'And whilst you're at it, see of you can figure out why I've gotten Spartan-II augmentations.' He settled and stared up at the ceiling.

'Of course, Trooper.' Spark answered.

'Lights off.' Fletcher ordered, plunging the interior into darkness, as he continued to stare at the ceiling. He felt tired, but his conversation with Spark was playing over in his head, particularly the part about his erasure, and it kept him awake. With effort, he banished it from his mind and fell into a restless and fitful sleep.

The day was a dazzling blue with barely a cloud to be seen and a stiff breeze kept the trees swaying, their leaves rustling with the motions. But all of this was far from Fletcher's mind as he drove through Whitetail Woods in the second Warthog the cache had held, north this time and in a slightly less angry mood than before. Yes, the time he'd spent in the cache had been relaxing but it hadn't made the stress go away completely. There was still some residual bitterness aimed at Celestia, and to a lesser extent the girls, but it was buried in the dark corner of his mind, a corner that was close to overflowing. If, or maybe even when, it finally became too much and he snapped, Fletcher would either go homicidal or catatonic. Neither was a welcoming thought and he banished them from his head, instead focusing on his weapons.

Rather than use the battle rifle, as he'd originally planned, the human had settled on the MA5C instead, preferring the fully automatic rate of fire over the more accurate triple-burst the scoped weapon offered. Fletcher had still picked it up and thrown it into the passenger seat, knowing it could never hurt to have a wide and varied choice of firearms to choose from. In addition to it, he'd added an M7 and an M6G to his armoury to replace their silenced counterparts in Canterlot. The thought of the capital, and in turn Celestia, made him frown slightly. He'd been away for the best part of a month, most of that walking to the cache, and without her permission. Fletcher didn't think the Alicorn would be too pleased to see him when he got back.

'Fuck it.' he muttered. 'I needed a break so I took one.' The human nudged the accelerator as he emerged from the woods and Ponyville came into view. Fletcher directed the massive vehicle to a stop just outside Sugarcube Corner and jumped down, making sure the pistol was still attached to his thigh. It was and he walked inside the bakery, not really caring that it was silent. Fletcher just let his eyes swivel to where he'd shot the floor, seeing the planks had been repaired in his absence, as he moved to the counter where Pinkie was standing, Twinkie sat next to her and just as quiet as his mother. Fletcher peeled off his helmet and placed it on the counter.

'H-Hi, Mickey.' Pinkie said, a forced smile on her face and her mane deflated. Fletcher noticed but didn't care. He just knelt down in front of the counter and covered his face with his hands.

'Hey.' He eventually said. 'Coffee, please.' The drink was in front of him within seconds but he left it, continuing to hold his head. 'Is Celestia pissed at me?'

'No.' The mare answered, a little too quickly. 'She's just concerned about you.'

'And Rainbow Dash? Did she ever show up?' Fletcher let one hand drop to the countertop just next to his coffee.

'Y-Yeah. Dashie came back after a few days.' Pinkie said, giving the human another forced smile. 'She's okay.' Fletcher grunted and picked up both his helmet and coffee, standing up and heading for the door.

'I just hope she listened to what I said.' He muttered darkly, stepping back outside. A small crowd had gathered around the Warthog and began whispering to each other at the sight of Fletcher. He ignored it and took a sip of his drink, spitting it out almost instantly. There was salt in it, a lot. He turned around to see the door to Sugarcube Corner close and lock, a lone hoof swapping the 'Open' sign for the 'Closed' one. Fletcher sighed and made his way to the back of the bakery.

Inside the confectionary shop, it was as though a switch had been flipped as seven ponies suddenly stood and brandished a number of weapons. One or two produced bags whilst a unicorn grabbed Twinkie, using a spell to shut his mouth and prevent him from crying.

'Alright, everypony, you were pretty good just now but it ain't gonna do you any favours.' He said. 'I want everything you own in these sacks without any fuss. Make trouble, and we start hurting people. Starting with this kid.' The stallion swung Twinkie around to show he had a knife to the foal's throat, hard enough to have caused a small trickle of blood seep from below the tip. Pinkie stifled a cry of terror as she saw it.

'P-P-Please don't hurt him.' she whispered. 'He's only a foal.'

'Then give us all the money you have.' The stallion said, eyes dancing over Pinkie. 'And while you're at it, you and I are gonna have a little alone time in the back.' He tossed Twinkie to another unicorn, knife as well, then rounded on Pinkie and herded her to the double doors leading into the kitchen. She backed away from him, fear in her eyes, and tried to not let the stallion get close to her.

'Please, don't.' She tried to whisper but it came out as a choked cry.

'Shut up. Or your kid gets a new hole to breathe through.' The unicorn threatened, using his magic to lift the pink Earth pony up and shove her into a corner, face first, and keep her there. 'The less you fight back, the less you and your kid get hurt.' Pinkie just whimpered.

'I'd listen to her, if I were you.' A voice called out, making the stallion whip round and see Fletcher, coffee in one hand and pistol in the other. 'Because the last unicorn who raped an Element of Harmony ended up hornless and in Dante Prison.' He held up the drink.

'This has salt in it. I've never had anything added to my coffee and Pinkie knows this.' Fletcher dropped the cup. 'And she knows about rule twenty-three. At least, I hope she does.' The human crushed the drink underfoot. 'Pinkie, what is rule twenty-three?'

'N-Never mess with an ODST's coffee if you want to live.' She squeaked, face still pressed against the floor.

'Correct.' Fletcher raised his pistol and aimed it at the unicorn. 'Now, I originally came in here to enforce that rule but I'm guessing it was actually a cleverly crafted call for help. Which means, you are the one who messed with my coffee. Which means, you broke rule twenty-three.' He pulled the trigger a single time, watching with a detached interest as the semi-armour-piercing, high-explosive round neatly entered the pony's head and violently exploded out the back in a shower of blood and brains.

'How many more?' He asked Pinkie, lowering the gun.

'S-Six.' She said, backing away from the body as it slowly bled out. 'But one of them has Twinkie.'

'Got it.' Fletcher moved into the main area of the bakery, throwing open the swinging doors, and held his gun aloft before addressing the six would-be robbers. 'If any of you have any kind of intelligence, you will put your weapons down on the ground and surrender. First person who doesn't, I put a bullet in their head. Same for the second, third, fourth and fifth. The sixth person, I get creative.' He levelled the pistol at the unicorn holding Twinkie.

'Your choice.' Fletcher growled, finger resting on the trigger. The unicorn thought about it and threw Twinkie at the human, making Fletcher pulled the trigger on reflex.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: ****I don't own My Little Pony or Halo. They belong to Hasbro and Bungie/Microsoft/343 Industries respectively. I own Michael Fletcher.**

Chapter Three

Time inside Sugarcube Corner slowed to a crawl as Twinkie flew towards Fletcher. The human could see in perfect detail the small trickle of blood on the foal's neck and the look of sheer terror he wore as well. Fletcher could also see his trigger finger tighten on reflex, firing the gun. He could just trace the path of the bullet as it left the barrel and sped towards Twinkie, wincing as the round gouged a deep wound in the foal's leg. Instantly Twinkie's expression shifted from terror to pain as blood began dripping from the injury and the bullet collided with the unicorn which had thrown him. It entered his head just below the horn and took out the top of his skull. By the time the stallion's body began to fall, Fletcher had caught Twinkie in his left arm and was spinning around to face the remaining robbers. The pistol fired five more times, each hit a lethal headshot, and fell silent. For the briefest of moments, the bakery was silent until Twinkie began screaming in earnest at his wound.

'T-Twinkie?' Pinkie called out, sounding just as terrified as her son looked. 'Are you okay?'

'He's been hit.' Fletcher said back, easing Twinkie onto the floor pulling his rucksack off, retrieving a canister of biofoam from within. Around him, the customers were either frantically trying to get away from the dead bodies or gathering around the human as he began treating the wound.

'WHAT!' Pinkie screamed, running out the kitchen and barging her way through the crowd. She let out a shriek at the sight of the blood and her foal's distress. 'Do something!'

'I am.' Fletcher snapped, squirting some of the medical foam onto Twinkie's leg. 'Just try to keep him calm.' He threw the empty canister away and searched for some cloth, eventually getting a Pegasus o hand him a table cloth. Fletcher tore it into strips and began binding the wound. All the while, Pinkie was trying to calm the crying foal down.

'Twinkie, it's okay. You'll be alright. Don't worry. Mommy's here.' She placed a hoof under his chin and made Twinkie look up, hoping the sound and sight of his mother would work. It didn't and Twinkie attempted to crawl away but Fletcher kept a firm grip, stopping him.

'For God's sake, keep still you bastard.' He snarled, swapping one bloodied bandage for another.

'Don't talk to him like that.' Pinkie yelled. 'He's just a foal and he's scared and worried and-'

'I don't care what you think.' Fletcher interrupted, cutting the mare off. 'I'm trying to treat him and he won't keep still.'

'Screaming at him won't help!'

'I'm not screaming at him.' the human said, tying the impromptu dressing around the foal's leg. 'I'm just-' At that moment, the doors leading into Sugarcube Corner were thrown open, revealing Roady, Pinkie's husband, who immediately galloped over to Fletcher and bucked him away from Pinkie.

'GET AWAY FROM MY FAMILY!' he screamed, assuming a defensive posture in front of them as the human collided with the counter, smashing it. Fletcher pushed a piece of wood off him when he came to a halt and staggered upright.

'The fuck did you do that for?' He demanded, shaking his head clear.

'You're not safe to be around.' Roady snarled, pawing at the ground. 'You shot at someone when you were here last and now look!' The stallion nodded his head at Twinkie and at the six dead bodies. 'Everywhere you go, something bad always happens and I am not ready to let that happen to my family.'

'But Roady, Michael-' Pinkie started to say but her husband wasn't listening.

'Everything I've heard about you has involved violence, killing and the destruction of Equestrian towns.' The Earth pony stalked forward a pace or two. 'So I'm asking you- no, telling you. Stay away from my wife and my son.' A silence fell over the room as Fletcher and Roady stared each other down. The stallion occasionally letting out a snort whilst the human's expression was a mystery behind his visor, but everyone could see his hands clench into fists.

'Roady, you seriously do not want to be pissing me off right now.' Fletcher warned in a low tone of voice. 'Last person who attacked me, I shot each and every joint in his body and left him to die. This is me telling you politely. Next time, there won't be a warning.'

'You wouldn't dare.' Roady said.

'Try me.' Fletcher challenged. 'If you so much as put one hoof on me in anger, I will rip it off and shove it up your ass before you can say anything.' A small window popped up on his HUD, the suit's biomonitor flagging a rise in blood pressure and heartbeat. Fletcher ignored it. 'I have had enough of ponies uniting against me because I'm different or because I'm a walking engine of destruction, and I most definitely have had enough of everyone not appreciating what I do for them.' He rapped his knuckles against his chest. 'I've died to protect you and ever since I became a Royal Guard, it's damn near every month that I nearly do an encore!'

'And that gives you the right to act like this?' Roady asked.

'It fucking should do.' The human snarled. 'I don't get anything out of this aside from bruises, fractures and scars. You get a sense of safety and an easy life.' The biomonitor flashed another warning which was promptly deactivated. Outside the noise level was beginning to grow as a crowd gathered. Drawn by the Warthog or the shots, Fletcher didn't care. 'None of you appreciate me.'

'That's not true.' Pinkie said. 'I appreciate you, Mickey. And I bet a bunch of other ponies do as well.'

'Oh, yeah?' The human turned to the pink mare, sounding angry. 'Then why didn't they stick up for me when Rainbow Dash blamed me for her failure? Huh? Where were you when me and her had that final shouting match? Why did you not defend me?!' Fletcher's voice had risen to a scream and the biomonitor was blaring inside his helmet as he strode over to Pinkie and towered over her. She shrank back from the human.

'It's only because you're trying to get on my good side right now that you're saying you appreciate me!' Fletcher yelled, amplifying his voice through the helmet's loudspeakers. Twinkie began crying again. 'STOP CRYING YOU LITTLE SOD!'

'Don't you dare talk to my wife and son like that.' Roady hissed, delivering a powerful kick that launched the human sideways and into a table, demolishing it.

'Oh, big mistake little pony.' Fletcher muttered as he hauled himself upright, shaking his head clear once again. 'I warned you what I would do if you touched me.' He leapt for the stallion and tackled him to the ground, delivering a punch that stunned the Earth pony long enough for Fletcher to flip him onto his back, grip the right foreleg and dislocate it with a single yank. Roady screamed in pain as Fletcher continued to pull it upwards with the intent of tearing it off. Fortunately for the stallion, another pony bucked the human off and sent him flying into the wall separating the store of Sugarcube Corner with the kitchens, smashing through it. Pinkie was instantly by her husband's side as he whimpered in pain, leg lying at an unnatural angle. There was a clatter from the kitchen moments before Fletcher appeared at the doors leading into it.

'Alright, whoever just kicked me is going to regret it.' The human wobbled slightly, hanging onto one of the swinging doors, and had his back to the crowd. When he finally span around, Fletcher saw a stern looking Big Macintosh stood in front of Roady and Pinkie.

'Mac?' he said, staring in disbelief. 'Great. Just what I need.' The human managed to let go of the door and stood upright but wavered from side to side.

'Ah think ya need to leave.' The massive Earth pony said, keeping his gaze fixed solely on Fletcher. 'Now.' Behind him, Roady and Twinkie were carried out with Pinkie and the other patrons following them until the only people inside the bakery were Mac and Fletcher.

'If I don't?' Fletcher challenged. His hand instinctively went to touch the butt of his pistol but it wasn't there. He'd dropped it on the floor to treat Twinkie's leg and forgotten to pick the weapon back up, meaning Big Mac was between him and it. 'We both know I can turn you to paste in a matter of seconds.'

'Ah do know.' The farmer calmly stated, not moving. 'But Ah don't like it when somepony hurts others for no good reason.'

'So, what? You're going to try and keep me in check?' Fletcher asked as the biomonitor continued to flash, warning him that his pulse and blood pressure were getting dangerously high. He ignored it but at that point his vision became hazy and his balance took a turn for the worse. Fletcher blinked and shook his head to try and fix it.

'Eeyup.' Mac answered.

'Your funeral.' Fletcher lurched forward, feinting right in an attempt to get his pistol. The moment the stallion went his way, the human switched directions and dodged the farmer, managing to pick up his gun. 'Ha, stupid horse.' Another bout of dizziness hit Fletcher and he almost dropped the pistol but managed to retain his grip. Unfortunately, it gave Mac an opening to hit him.

'Nope.' He unleashed another powerful kick, launching Fletcher through a nearby window in a shower of glass and wood. The human slammed into the bonnet of his Warthog, the force making it slide and buckling the armoured plating, before falling to the ground. Fletcher dropped his gun again as he pulled himself up, eyesight indistinct and balance almost gone completely. Around him, the crowd that had arrived following the appearance of the Warthog began backing away in fear as Mac emerged from the bakery.

'Cheap... Cheap shot, Mac.' Fletcher said, sounding disorientated. 'I thought you were an honest person.'

'And Ah thought ya'll were supposed to protect people, not hurt them.' he responded.

'Says who?'

'Says me, Fletcher.' A loud voice echoed from somewhere above. Everyone looked up to see Celestia and Luna flying down to the ground. They both wore similar angry expressions as they touched down. 'What is the meaning of this?'

'What's the meaning of what?' Fletcher struggled to face the Alicorns, leaning heavily on the Warthog.

'That.' Celestia unfurled a wing and used it to indicate Roady as a doctor and nurse tried to relocate his leg. Fletcher stared at it for a full three seconds.

'He... He hit me after I shot, uh, Pinkie. Or was it Twinkie?' The human slumped slightly. 'Then Mac showed up and kicked me and-and...' He trailed off, looking at something in the distance. 'I went on a trip to somewhere. Can't remember where but it was dark and cold.'

'What?' Celestia said, confused at what Fletcher had just said. He brought his head around to her.

'What?' he said back, sounding just as confused if not more so.

'What trip?' She demanded. 'I was talking about you attacking Roady.'

'He-He attacked me!' Fletcher yelled, slurring. 'Don't you dare bring in chocolate jellyfish to try and educate the ship.' He hobbled to his feet and stumbled towards Celestia, arm raised as if he was telling her something. 'Why would you even put a radio on their cat?' He dropped to his knees and fell face first onto the ground. For a while no one said anything.

'Did he just go crazy and collapse?' Luna asked as the crowd closed in around the prone figure.

There was a slow, steady beep that gradually brought him back into consciousness. Fletcher groaned softly, not wanting to wake up, and tried to pull his duvet over his head but found he couldn't. Both his wrists and ankles were manacled to a sturdy frame with thick leather straps. That got Fletcher's attention. He snapped open both eyes, shaking off the effects of sleep, and took stock of his surroundings. He was in a stone room, maybe twenty feet across and ten deep, lying on a hospital bed that was too short for him and wearing an ill-fitting gown made from a scratchy material. To one side was a heart monitor, the source the beep. On the other was a glass wall. Several ponies were sat behind it, watching him or reading dials on various pieces of equipment.

'W-What's going on?' He yelled, straining against his bonds. All of the ponies looked up at him and one ran off somewhere, returning with a unicorn. 'Where am I?

'Ah, you've finally woken up. For a while there we thought you wouldn't.' The unicorn levitated over a chart, flipping through it. 'Brain activity shows no abnormal readings, vital statistics are good and he seems to be coherent.'

'Where am I?' Fletcher repeated, frantically trying to free himself.

'Canterlot, Sir Fletcher.' The doctor said. 'Don't worry, you're perfectly safe.'

'Why am I tied down?' The monitor next to him began beeping faster. 'Why am I in this room?'

'You collapsed in Ponyville three weeks ago and were brought back to Canterlot for treatment.' The unicorn whispered something to a nearby Pegasus who nodded and sped off. 'As for the straps, well, it's more for our safety than anything else.'

'_Your _safety?'

'Yes. Theirs.' Another figure walked into view, a much taller and imposing figure which Fletcher recognised as Celestia. She had a neutral look on her face as she dismissed the doctors, leaving the two alone. 'The straps are to ensure you would not harm the doctors when they treated you.'

'Why would I hurt them?' Fletcher said.

'The same reason you attacked Roady in front of Pinkie and Twinkie, maybe?' Celestia speculated. 'Because you felt they didn't appreciate you?' She sat down. 'That is why you tried to rip his leg off, right?'

'I-I tried to do what?' The human stared at the Alicorn, struggling to recall what had happened but it was just a blur.

'Rip his leg off.' She repeated slowly, face still neutral. 'After you shouted at his wife, his child and threatened physical violence if he ever touched you in anger.'

'I did?' Images filtered into Fletcher's mind but they were only snippets, painting a disjointed and confusing picture. 'I don't remember.'

'Don't or won't?' Celestia asked, arching an eyebrow.

'Don't.' Fletcher mumbled, trying to rub his eye but the straps prevented it. 'All I can see is shadows and-and lights and blurs.' He groaned, scrunching his eyes shut in concentration as he tried to fight through it all. 'It's just bits and pieces.'

'What do you remember?' The Alicorn shifted a little, shaking out her wings.

'I remember... I remember going into Sugarcube Corner for a coffee and when I went to take a sip it was salty or something.' The human opened his eyes but they were unfocused. 'Then I saw someone change the sign from open to closed and I figured the place was getting robbed.'

'Because your coffee tasted off?'

'Yeah.' Fletcher let out a breath. 'There was something about a unicorn breaking rule twenty-three, my gun going off and then Twinkie was flying at me. After that...' He trailed off. 'I can't remember anything else.' Fletcher shut his eyes and sighed wearily. They snapped open again a second later. 'Wait, did that unicorn say I've been out for _three weeks_?'

'Yes.' Celestia answered. 'You began saying incoherent things to Luna and myself before collapsing in front of us. We brought you to Canterlot when you didn't wake up.'

'Why did I collapse?' The human turned his head to get a better look at the Alicorn, noticing her expression soften a little.

'They're not entirely sure.' She admitted. 'The doctors performed a series of examinations and all they could determine was that your brain had, for a lack of a better term, gone haywire. It was still sending the signals to your heart and lungs but the activity level was all over the place. One minute, it would be dormant. The next, every part experienced a massive surge of energy, like it was being used to its fullest capacity and beyond.'

'That's why I collapsed?'

'In a way.' Celestia searched for a way to explain it. 'The doctors have come up with theories about what caused you to fall unconscious, and I have my own. You know that Luna and I used to wield the Elements of Harmony before they were passed onto Twilight and her friends, yes?'

'Yeah.' Fletcher nodded.

'Well, they still have some small connection to us. Not much, but enough to sense very close disturbances to the balance of Equestria.' She began to say. 'When you were brought back to life by them, the Elements became a part of you. An integral part.'

'Don't I know it?' the human muttered grimly. Celestia nodded sadly.

'It also means that you give off an aura similar to the Elements which unicorns can detect if they use the correct spell.'

'And this is relevant how?' Fletcher asked.

'I'm getting there.' Celestia said. 'Your aura is unique compared to that of Twilight and her friends, being a combination of them all rather than just one part, and I can use it to tell when you're close. But in Ponyville, when I confronted you, the aura felt like it was attempting to purify you of something.'

'Purify me? Of what?'

'Your anger.' The Alicorn stated quietly. 'The anger that's been building ever since you were stranded here, alone. The anger that has only recently been brought to the surface because of your confrontations with Rainbow Dash and with me. The anger that put the Bearers of Harmony at risk of being harmed, or killed.'

'So the whole going into a coma thing was the Elements giving me a course in anger management?' Fletcher summed up.

'Essentially.' Celestia said. 'But it was more a case of anger _removal_.' She dipped her head. 'Do you feel angry anymore? Or bitterness towards the girls for living normal lives?'

'No.' Fletcher eventually said, staring up at the ceiling. 'I just feel lonely.' He sighed and closed his eyes, a world weary look adorning his face. It changed to one of surprise when he felt the manacles holding him in place unlock, the familiar static feeling of magic washing over them. He sat up to see the glow of Celestia's horn dissipate as she stood and moved to a door set into the glass wall, opening it an walking over to Fletcher as he climbed out of bed.

'You aren't alone, Michael.' She whispered, wrapping a wing around the human and drew him close. For a moment Fletcher didn't do anything, immobilised by shock, then eventually wrapped his arms around Celestia's neck and hugged her back.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: ****I don't own My Little Pony or Halo. They belong to Hasbro and Bungie/Microsoft/343 Industries respectively. I own Michael Fletcher.**

Chapter Four

The doctors kept Fletcher under observation for another week, monitoring his vital statistics and brain for any anomalies, before allowing him to leave the hospital. But that wasn't the end of his treatment. Celestia then ordered him to visit the Royal Psychiatrist, a pale orange unicorn mare called Hayward, on a weekly basis to deal with the cause of his anger, her position being that the Elements had only removed the pent up frustration, and he had agreed to do so. That had been a month ago, and now Fletcher was heading to the small and dusty room that belonged to Doctor Hayward for the fourth time. The human paused outside the door for a brief moment then knocked once and entered, stooping under the low doorframe.

'Hello again, Michael.' Hayward greeted, looking up from her notes as Fletcher shut the door and sat down on the only settee. It creaked under his weight, despite Fletcher not wearing his armour, then fell silent.

'Hey, Doc.' Fletcher leaned back and crossed his arms over his chest.

'Did you do the task I set you?' the mare asked as she tidied away her notes and brought out a fresh pad and quill, holding them in front of her.

'Yep.' The human produced a folded piece of paper and held it out to Hayward who plucked it from the air with her magic. It was a list she'd asked him to write last week detailing all the things Fletcher had done in anger during his stay on Equestria, either in the line of duty or on his own, and provide what he thought were the motivations behind it.

'Thank you.' Hayward said as she began reading the list. Initially, her face was impassive but that soon changed to horror and revulsion as she worked her way down. Fletcher just watched her until Hayward finally put the paper down and filed it away in her sheaf of notes. 'Oh, my.'

'It ain't pretty, is it?' he said quietly. Hayward shook her head. 'So, what does that say about my personality?'

'Several things at a glance.' She whispered before clearing her throat and spoke in a louder voice. 'I noticed quite a few of the incidents were caused by friends of yours being hurt or threatened, yes?'

'Yeah.' Fletcher muttered, recalling the griffins in Whitetail Woods and what they had done, and what it had led to. 'They were.' Hayward scribbled something down.

'And in turn, the ponies or griffins who were behind it suffered the more gruesome treatments than that of the others.'

'Yes.' King Luthor appeared in the human's mind with crystal clarity, alongside his daughter and Monroe.

'And it was always the same group of ponies who were the ones being hurt.' Hayward said, recalling what the list had stated and the names involved. 'Almost exclusively, in fact.'

'So?' Fletcher said. 'They make up about three quarters of the people I see on a regular basis that aren't guards. If I'm going to do something motivated because a friend got hurt, there's a very high chance it'll be one of them who was injured.'

'Why is that, though?' Hayward asked, writing yet more notes and annotations down.

'Why is what?' He arched an eyebrow, unsure of what the psychiatrist meant.

'Why is it that you'll risk your life to get some kind of vengeance against those who hurt your friends?' Hayward murmured. 'You gain nothing from it, and neither do they. It is because you have some innate drive to protect them? Or is just to repay them for resurrecting you?'

'I don't know.' Fletcher said quietly, closing both eyes as he let his head fall back. 'I just do it because, well, I feel like I should. They can't fight back, I can. They shy away from violence, I'm built for it. They don't deserve it, but the other guy does.' He sighed. 'None of them ever did anything to deserve being treated they way they were.'

'You care for them.' Hayward stated, getting a small nod in response. 'Do they ever do anything for you in return?'

'Like what?'

'I don't know, present a gift of some kind or throw a party in your honour.' She speculated. 'Something to show their appreciation for you.'

'Well, Twilight did name her first kid after me.' Fletcher said. 'But other than that, I've not gotten anything back.'

'I see.' Hayward swapped her page for a fresh one. 'Would you say that the lack of reciprocity made you feel particularly unhappy?'

'I... guess.' He admitted, half opening his eyes. 'I mean, it's not like I was paid to go out and dismember Luthor or save Pinkie from the ponies who tried to rob her. That was all on my own initiative. In fact, the only reason Celestia let me go after Luthor was because we were at war with the griffins!'

'And these unhappy feelings, they continued to grow until the confrontation in Sugarcube Corner with Rainbow Dash finally tipped you over the edge.' The unicorn saw Fletcher give a half nod. 'Why didn't you ever speak to the princesses about this?'

'Because I just didn't.' Fletcher opened his eyes fully and looked at Hayward. 'When I was stranded here, nobody offered to help me adjust or give me advice. It was simply a case of giving me a house and orders to wait until something came up that required my attention. So whilst I waited, I dealt with my problems by myself, even when I was stationed in Canterlot.' A little anger began creeping into his voice, prompting Hayward to make one final note before tidying away her papers.

'Okay, well, that concludes this week's session.' She levitated her notes, along with Fletcher's list, into a waiting satchel.

'Already?' he said, glancing at a clock hung on the wall. 'But it's barely been half an hour.'

'Yes, but I've gotten more than enough from you today, Michael.' Hayward nodded at her bag. 'I'll go over my notes more thoroughly and decide if you need another session. Though given your recent progress, I doubt it.' She smiled warmly as Fletcher stood up.

'If you say so, Doc.' The human said a goodbye as he ducked under the low doorway and turned left, heading for his room.

By the next day, Fletcher was once again clad in his MJOLNIR armour with an MA5C slung across his back as he walked into the throne room and assumed his usual position leaning against one of the walls. The room was nearly empty, the only other people in there with him being the odd attendant who gave him uneasy looks, but as the clock on his armour hit eight o'clock the double doors leading into the throne room creaked open to reveal Celestia and Luna. They both paused when they saw Fletcher, who merely nodded in greeting, before sitting down on their thrones as the first of many ponies appeared bearing reports filled the spacious room.

'How are you feeling, Michael?' Celestia asked during a lull in activity.

'Alright.' Fletcher had his helmet off and was downing an MRE. 'At least, the Doc seems to think so. Hayward said she'd organise another session is she felt one was necessary, but didn't think it would be.' He finished the meal and slipped his helmet back on, screwing the package up into a small ball.

'Yes, she provided us with a report following your last meeting.' Luna said, levitating a scroll from behind her. 'It was informative, to say the least.'

'And?' The human wondered, throwing the wrapper at a nearby bin. It bounced on the rim then fell in. 'Three points for the Trooper.'

'And what?' Celestia said.

'And, what did the Doc say about me and my mental state?' Fletcher elaborated. 'Was it good or was it bad?'

'It was... good.' The older Alicorn eventually said. 'Though Doctor Hayward did point various areas which could be a concern, overall she declared you fit enough to return to work and came up with a list of ways for us to reduce your stress.' Celestia produced a small scroll from somewhere and levitated it over to Fletcher. He plucked the paper from the air and unrolled it. 'This is a brief summary of what she said about you.'

_Michael is an interesting case, _the report began. _At a quick glance, he seems to be upset at his isolation from the rest of his species but closer examination reveals more complex issues at work. The first of these stems from Michael's belief that he has been denied a 'normal life' due to his alien status and position, and after being surrounded by ponies who have such lives he has developed a sense of jealously. Whether he is aware of this or is just very good at hiding it remains to be seen._

_Secondly, Michael appears to be particularly angry at a pony or person named Moore but wouldn't speak about them. All he had to say about them in any detail was that Moore was 'the bitch who brought me here' and went on to add that they didn't even give him a choice. In what, I don't know but it was evident from both Michael's inflection when speaking and his body language that Moore is a delicate subject for him._

_The third issue, and possibly the most troubling, is based on Michael's interactions with a select group of ponies and the Princesses themselves that isn't caused by the feelings of jealousy I mentioned earlier. In reality, Michael feels unappreciated by this small group as they have apparently, in his eyes, shown very little gratitude for what he has done as both a Royal Guard and a Knight of Equestria. The two ponies Michael bears the strongest resentment against are a Pegasus mare named Rainbow Dash and Princess Celestia for varying but interlinked reasons which are outlined in the attached sheet._

_Despite this, I would rate Michael's mental state as being healthy enough to return to work. _

_However, his underlying anger issues are still present and I fear that Michael's recent outbursts in Ponyville will only make the general public alienate him further, adding to his beliefs of isolation and under appreciation. To prevent this, either reduce the amount of time Michael spends around ponies or explain to them the reasons behind his outbursts. For a more comprehensive list on ways to reduce possible sources of stress, please see the attached sheets._

Fletcher read the letter a second time before shrugging, a difficult feat in his armour, then held the letter out to Celestia. She wrapped it in her magic and quickly put the scroll away.

'Hayward was pretty close to the mark, I think.' He finally said, folding both arms across his chest. 'Isolated, alienated and very angry at Moore.' Celestia and Luna looked at each other.

'What about the feelings of, um, not being appreciated?' Luna hesitantly asked, tensing slightly.

'They... They're still there.' Fletcher said quietly. 'Buried, but there.' He sighed and let his head droop. 'I've done a bit of thinking since I spoke with the Doc yesterday, about them, and some part of me realised I was still living by my society's rules, not yours. Where I'm from, war isn't quite such a taboo subject as it is in Equestria and people generally thank soldiers for what they do.' Fletcher raised his head but both princesses knew that behind his visor, the human's gaze was unfocused. 'Would have thought that after eight years I'd be used to your society's norms.'

'Nopony expects you to adjust fully.' Celestia told him, casting a worried glance at her sister. 'You're not from here, Michael. Luna and I fully understand that there will be things from your old life that won't go away easily, and we'll try our best to help you.'

'I found it difficult to fit in when I returned.' Luna added. 'Equestria had changed so much, it was almost like being on an alien planet. In some ways, it still is.'

'I know.' Fletcher murmured, taking a deep breath before letting it out slowly. 'Still, if the Doc says I'm fit enough to work, I'm fit enough to work. If not, she can always say otherwise and you two can retire me.' He stood straighter and shook his head clear, seemingly revitalised.

'You're sure you're okay?' Celestia asked.

'I'm green.' Fletcher confirmed. 'If I wasn't, I wouldn't be standing here.' He looked between the two Alicorns, giving them both a nod. 'And you can always tell me to stand down, remember?'

'Yes, we remember.' Luna said, nodding back just as the doors leading into the throne room opened and the daily activity resumed.

The rest of the day passed without incident and the human made his way to the library once Celestia and Luna left to their respective rooms, letting himself into the huge archive. It was empty, and silent, as Fletcher quickly made his way to the section containing every volume on the Elements of Harmony, a subject he had taken a keen interest in ever since waking up from his coma. This was merely the first chance he'd gotten to access the library.

'No. No.' He muttered to himself, pulling various books out to study their title. 'Elements of the Periodic Table, Elements of Surprise, Elements of a Good Sleepover.' Fletcher haphazardly stacked them back where he found them. 'Aha. Elements of Harmony, A Comprehensive Guide to Equestria's Most Sacred Treasures.' He carefully removed the leather-bound tome from its resting place and carried it to a nearby table.

'Now then, what secrets lie within your covers?' Fletcher clicked his helmet's lights on, bathing the yellowed pages in a harsh white glow. His face fell when he saw the font. 'Ornate script. Of course.' The human grumbled slightly but began to read, producing a few rolls of parchment from a small bag along with a quill and inkpot.

'Okay, Chapter One: Origins.' Fletcher read aloud as he started writing down notes. It was slow going, the faded and elaborate characters often making him misread something or take multiple attempts at trying to figure out what it said, and occupied all of Fletcher's attention. It was close to two hours before he registered, or more accurately sensed, the presence of somebody else near him. Fletcher looked up to see Luna sat watching him.

'How long have you been sitting there?' he asked, setting the quill down next to half a dozen pages of scruffy handwriting.

'A while now.' Luna said. 'I'm actually surprised it took this long for you to realise I was here.'

'It's the book.' Fletcher gestured at the item. 'The script is either faded, ornate, or both and the light from my helmet doesn't do me any favours.' He rubbed his neck, trying to ease some stiffness out of it.

'Why are you reading this anyway?' Luna moved to sit closer to the human, horn glowing at the tip to provide a bit of illumination.

'I wanted some answers.' Fletcher said, picking up the six or seven pages he had written out. 'Why I was brought back to life, my augmentations, the recent coma. All caused by the Elements.'

'I thought you didn't know what caused the augmentations.' Luna murmured, taking the sheets from him.

'I had some ideas.' He yawned. 'Only possible explanation was the Elements doing something to me when I came back to life.'

'Perhaps.' The Alicorn agreed, reading over the human's findings. 'Though I don't see any evidence to back the theory up.'

'That's because I haven't found any.' Fletcher took the notes back. 'So far, all the book has talked about are the separate Elements and what they say about the pony who represents it. Nothing about raising the dead or making people go crazy and fall asleep.' The last part got a small laugh from Luna.

'You did say some very random things, Michael.' She said, smiling at the memory. 'But if you haven't found any proof about the Elements being able to bring the dead back to life, then what did you write down?'

'Speculations and conclusion I made for myself.' He said, picking his quill back up. 'More than likely it's complete bullshit and entirely wrong but, hey ho.'

'Why not ask me about the Elements?' Luna put forward. 'Tia and I did find them after all.'

'You weren't here when I started researching them.' Fletcher told her, turning the page in the book before him.

'I'm here now, though.' She pointed out, prompting the human's hand to pause.

'That's true.' He shifted his attention from the book to her. 'Can you think of any reason why the Elements brought me back to life?'

'Well, no.' Luna admitted. 'Tia and I only ever used them on living creatures that posed a threat. Never on the recently deceased.' She tapped her chin with one hoof. 'It could have been because of Twilight Sparkle and her friends felt upset at your sacrifice and the Elements activated on reflex.'

'Plausible.' Fletcher wrote the idea down on a fresh piece of parchment. 'How does that explain my augmentations?'

'The Elements bring out the best in people?' The Alicorn offered, but Fletcher shook his head.

'I don't buy it.' He said. 'The only changes I've had are physical. Mentally, I'm still the same.'

'In which case, the augmentations are a side effect of your resurrection.' Luna decided. 'And as for the coma in Ponyville, I agree with Tia that it was just the Elements cleansing you of your anger. They do maintain harmony throughout Equestria, so it's logical to assume they'd do the same to somepony kept alive by them.'

'Yeah, that sounds about right.' Fletcher yawned again and peeled off his helmet, rubbing both eyes with the heels of his hands. 'What time is it?'

'One in the morning.' Luna told him without looking at a clock, standing up and using her magic to tidy the desk away. 'You've been reading for quite a while, now.'

'Ain't that the truth.' Fletcher slid his helmet back on, sealing the suit. 'What were you doing in the library at this time of night, anyway?'

'I often come in here after dark for a bit of reading.' Luna said. 'The darkness and lack of other ponies makes it more relaxing for me. I was very surprised to see you here.'

'Ditto.' The human stacked his notes together and placed them back into their original bag. 'Well, I'm going to bed. See you in the morning.'

'See you in the morning, Michael.' With that, Fletcher made his way out of the library and was soon in his own room, not bothering to remove his armour as he lay down on his bed. He was asleep within a minute.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: ****I don't own My Little Pony or Halo. They belong to Hasbro and Bungie/Microsoft/343 Industries respectively. I own Michael Fletcher.**

Chapter Five

It was only habit that made Fletcher wake up at seven. The human groaned inwardly as he rolled over and sat up, removing his helmet to rub sleep from his eyes. When that was done, he flopped back down onto his bed, feeling lethargic.

'Oh, I hate late night reading sessions.' Fletcher moaned to no one in particular. 'And I especially hate having an early morning after one.' Sighing, he stood, joints popping and creaking, and lumbered over to a small cabinet resting against the wall of his room. All it contained was a stove and a tap, alongside the human's uneaten MREs. He retrieved one at random and quickly had it set up, bag placed into a pot of boiling water. It was done within five minutes and Fletcher poured the cooked food into a waiting bowl and used the still hot water to make himself a coffee. Both were gone inside of four minutes. Now feeling vaguely more awake, Fletcher picked up his helmet and donned it, the HUD flickering back into life as it connected with the rest of the suit, running a systems check as it did. The check came back green and Fletcher pulled out his assault rifle and pistol, clipping them into place as he left the room and went down to the throne room.

It was empty, though given the early hour Fletcher expected it and assumed his usual position leaning against the wall near the thrones, warily watching the doors leading into the room for trouble. They opened at ten to eight, allowing a single Pegasus stallion to walk in who immediately made his way to Fletcher.

'Sir Fletcher?' the pony said. 'The princesses have made an alteration to today's schedule, and will be going out on a visit rather than performing their Royal Duties today. They ask that you meet them in the castle courtyard with fifteen minutes and say that you won't be needing your rifle for the trip as it is a social visit.' He promptly span around and trotted out of the throne room, leaving the human alone who just mentally shrugged and went back up to his room, exchanging the MA5C for the M7, before heading outside where Celestia and Luna were waiting for him beside a chariot.

'Good morning, Michael.' Celestia said, smiling as the human gave a short bow.

'Morning.' He replied, looking past the two Alicorns at the waiting carriage. 'Where are you planning on going?'

'Ponyville.' Luna told him. 'To see Twilight Sparkle and her friends at Sweet Apple Acres.'

'Yes, it's been quite a while since we saw them all together.' the older of the two agreed but Fletcher found himself shaking his head and taking an involuntary step backwards.

'I don't think me being in Ponyville is such a good idea right now.' He said. 'My last few trips didn't end too well if you remember.'

'We do.' Luna said. 'But Tia and I also remember that you weren't exactly yourself and that you're now better. Or, less angry with everypony.' She quickly corrected. 'Plus, it's been over two months since you were there. Things might have changed.'

'I shot Twinkie, dislocated Roady's leg and got into a fight with Big Macintosh.' Fletcher listed in a flat voice. 'Things won't have changed. In fact, they're probably worse than ever.'

'How could you know, though?' Celestia challenged.

'Call it a gut feeling.' The human responded. 'Because I'm pretty sure _I_ would remember if someone did all that. A close knit town like Ponyville would most definitely remember things like an alien going on a rampage, if not publish a newspaper article about it.' He crossed both arms across his chest, staring at the princesses. 'Two months is nothing.'

'Maybe.' Celestia said. 'But what if I were to tell you that despite your recent altercations_, _Twilight and her friends are still willing to spend time around you?'

'I'd say one of two things. One, you're lying. Or two, they're insane.' Fletcher said, arms still folded. 'Rainbow Dash holds me responsible for her mistake. I shot Pinkie's kid and attacked her husband before getting into a fight with Twilight's husband who is, coincidentally enough, Applejack's brother. That's four out of six who have solid reasons to not like me. So, pray tell, why do they want me around?'

'You're still their friend, Michael.' Luna answered. 'And friends forgive each other.'

'For minor transgressions, yes.' He pointed at the distant town. 'What I did was anything _but_ minor.' Fletcher let his arm drop. 'If I did that back home, I'd be arrested for assault and possibly attempted murder.'

'But you aren't on your home planet.' The Alicorn of the night reminded him. 'Things are different here. Friends are more forgiving and more understanding of other pony's problems. Yes, what you did was no small thing but you weren't yourself then. You are better, Michael, and this could be a chance to apologise to Twilight and her friends.' She and Celestia maintained their gaze on the human until he finally conceded.

'I... guess.' Fletcher finally said, rubbing the back of his head. 'Still feel like it's a bad idea though.'

'If you feel uncomfortable at any point, you can always leave and start walking back to Canterlot.' Celestia offered as the three climbed into the chariot and settled into their seats. 'Or wait in a secluded area until we leave.'

'Sounds reasonable.' Fletcher strapped himself in and cinched the restraints tight, giving Luna a look. 'Time to test my hypothesis again, Luna. Think it'll be four times in a row of were the first three just flukes?'

'I don't know what you're talking about.' She replied, trying to suppress a grin.

'Sure you don't.' The human said as the chariot took off, rolling his eyes. 'But if things go wrong, I'm going to start considering you a bad luck charm when it comes to flying.' Luna feigned a hurt expression whilst her older sister just laughed at their actions.

Close to an hour later, the carriage banked and dipped as Sweet Apple Acres farm came into view and the three onboard made their preparations to disembark. For Fletcher, this amounted to checking his weapon and undoing the restraints keeping him in place. He rose to a crouch and steadied himself with one hand, a nervous feeling growing in the human's stomach as he spotted six familiar figures emerge from the farmhouse.

'Okay, show time.' Fletcher whispered to himself as the chariot touched down and he hopped off, checking the area for threats on reflex. Behind him, Celestia and Luna stepped down and began walking to the group, Fletcher following them at a slower pace. Big Macintosh and Applebloom stepped out of the house a few moments later. Even from a distance, the human could see the looks of apprehension on their faces and he stopped walking. Luna noticed and whispered something to Celestia who just nodded discreetly.

'This is a mistake.' Fletcher said as Luna approached. 'They aren't happy to see me at all. Fluttershy looks set to run away screaming and I'm pretty sure the only reason Mac isn't telling me to leave is because of you and your sister. I'm not welcome here.'

'You are, Michael.' The Alicorn assured him, using her wing to try and make Fletcher walk again. 'Just give them a chance.' The human didn't move, fighting against Luna's wing, and looked unconvinced behind his golden visor. 'Please.'

'Fine.' He relented, starting to move towards the farm. 'But if I don't like it, I'm bugging out.' Fletcher holstered the M7 and removed his helmet, the scent of apples replacing the metallic taste of the suit's air filters. As he drew closer, the girls each forced a smile onto their faces. The human once again slowed his pace but kept going, coming to a halt half a dozen yards from the waiting group. Nobody said anything for a few minutes, each side watching the other, until Twilight cleared her throat.

'Uh, hi. Michael.' She said, forced smile still in place. 'How are you?'

'Been better.' He replied, absently passing his helmet from hand to another. 'And you?'

'Okay, thanks.' Twilight answered, the others giving vague nods in lieu of speaking. The unicorn's smile faltered as an uneasy silence fell over them all, Fletcher dropping his gaze to stare into the mirrored faceplate of his helmet. She was about to say something when the human spoke first.

'Let's drop this whole act.' Fletcher said quietly, still staring at the warped, golden reflection of himself. A blank face stared back. 'You don't want me here, never did, and you don't have to pretend you do.' He ran his thumb over a small smudge on the one-way surface, trying to clean it off, as the girls shifted on their hooves.

'That's not true.' Rarity said, taking a step forward. 'If we didn't want you here, why would invite you to see us all in the first place?'

'Because it was what a Royal Psychiatrist said would be a good way to help me resolve my anger issues?' he speculated, looking straight at Celestia. 'That's what Hayward wrote down, wasn't it? That I need to be assured I'm appreciated and accepted?'

'You read the list?' the Alicorn in question said, eyes widening in surprise.

'No.' Fletcher told her, shaking his head. 'Just making an educated guess.' He focused on the helmet again, a weary face being reflected back. 'Look, I know that you all mean well, and that you're doing this to try and stop me from having another episode, but don't. I've done nothing good to deserve being treated nicely.' He stopped, staring deeply into the visor of his helmet before throwing the item away. It landed with a heavy clunk as Fletcher started to walk away. 'I... I'm going to go.'

'Don't.' Twilight said, making him pause. She trotted over, using her magic to pick up the discarded headpiece and held it out to the human. 'You've saved me, my friends, the princesses and countless others from dying time and time again. Without you, Equestria wouldn't even exist anymore.' Twilight came to a stop a few feet from Fletcher, still carrying his helmet. 'You do deserve to be treated nicely, Michael.'

'Really?' He said, taking the helmet from Twilight. Fletcher tapped the side a few times then turned to face the unicorn and the rest of the group. They still had apprehensive expressions on their faces. 'Even after I shot at Rainbow Dash and attacked Roady?'

'Y-Yeah.' Pinkie managed to say. 'You weren't yourself then, and we've been meaning to throw you a party for a while now.' She gave a nervous grin. 'Sorry.'

'It's alright.' Fletcher replied, giving the Earth pony a more confident grin back. 'I've not been around that much to have a party anyway. I'm either neck deep in bad guys or wandering through the countryside.' He tucked his helmet under the crook of his arm and started to walk back to the group, Twilight beside him. Celestia and Luna shared a small smile of success at this.

'So what kind of things do you have planned for this little party?' the human wondered.

'Well, we thought you wouldn't come to the farm.' Rarity admitted. 'And we didn't set anything up.'

'Understandable. I didn't think I was coming either.' Fletcher said before turning to Applejack. 'Have you got any cider on the farm?'

'Uh, yeah.' The farmer replied. 'But Ah thought ya weren't allowed to drink things like that.'

'He isn't.' Celestia confirmed. 'Not whilst on active duty.'

'Not to mention the last time ya had something to drink, ya went on a drunken rant about everypony.' Mac added. 'Ya'll were banned from buying drinks in Ponyville after that, weren't ya?'

'I was.' Fletcher said, grimacing at the memory of the last time he'd gotten drunk. It had ended with him shouting at empty bottles as though they were the girls and the princesses before smashing them and falling unconscious. 'But that was a lifetime ago, and I've not had anything alcoholic since then.'

'So why break eight years of being sober?' Rainbow Dash asked, taking flight so she hovered over the group. Fletcher looked up at the Pegasus, surprised she'd said something that wasn't related to her grudge against him. 'Drinking doesn't make you feel better. It makes you feel even worse.'

'Because I want to feel like a person again.' He told her. 'And not some fire and forget weapon that goes up against any number of threats facing Equestria, only to come home for yet another threat to make itself known.' Fletcher held his helmet up, the sun reflecting of its golden visor to illuminate the human's face. 'I don't want a drink to forget my woes and hardships. I want a drink to remind myself that I'm not a weapon.' He kept the headgear aloft for a few more seconds then tucked it under his arm.

'But you're still on active duty.' Celestia reminded him. 'Royal Guards aren't allowed to ingest alcohol or any substance that can affect their ability to perform their duties. It's one of the basic rules they have to follow.' At this, Fletcher swivelled his head so he was staring straight at the white Alicorn, jaw clenched.

'I am perfectly aware of that rule, ma'am.' He said in a calm but low tone. 'And why it is in place, but I was under the impression that you wanted to help me get over my underlying anger issues. If you do, make an exception for today and let me drink as much as I want. If not, then say so and stop lying to my face.' The uneasy atmosphere which had been slowly fading away came back in full force as Fletcher continued to glare at Celestia, staying like that for a few seconds. It was then broken when the human closed his eyes, breathed through his nose and counted backwards from ten. When it was done, Fletcher reopened his eyes and had a somewhat calmer expression on his face.

'What did you just do?' Luna asked.

'Relaxation technique Hayward taught me to do whenever I felt anger of any kind starting to build.' Fletcher answered, rubbing the back of his neck. 'She said it would calm me down, clear my head or something. First time I've ever had to use it.'

'Does it work?' Twilight wondered, unsure whether she should take a step closer to the human or one further away. She eventually decided on taking one closer but stopped a few yards shy of him.

'I think so.' Fletcher said, dropping his arm and looking at the lavender unicorn. 'Only time will tell.'

'Do you still want a drink?' Twilight asked. 'If it's okay with the princess, that is.' She glanced at her mentor and got a small nod in return.

'I'll allow it today, Michael.' Celestia began to say. 'But if you drink too much and become a danger, I won't be so lenient the next time. Do you understand me?' The Alicorn walked over to Fletcher and arched an eyebrow, waiting.

'Yes, ma'am.' He said, nodding as well. Celestia held her for a few more moments then relaxed, prompting Fletcher and the others to do the same. Applejack led them all to the farmhouse with Big Mac making a detour to the barn, coming out with two barrels of cider on his back. After the massive Earth pony set them down in the kitchen and served everyone a glass of the beverage, the group moved into the living room and sat down. Spike was already there, babysitting both Twinkie and a dark green unicorn filly Fletcher knew was Michelle. She had a short and scruffy mane like her father, but it was similar in colour to Twilight's, and golden eyes that widened at the sight of the armoured human.

'So you're Michelle.' Fletcher murmured as he crouched down to the filly's level. Spike watched him carefully. He had grown a little since Fletcher had last seen him, now reaching his waist. 'Cute little thing, aren't ya?' Michelle didn't do anything, continuing to stare up at her namesake.

'And a handful.' Twilight said, trotting over to her daughter. Almost instantly, the filly burst out into happy babbling and crawled towards her mother, getting an affectionate nuzzle when they met. 'She's always doing something she shouldn't be, like trying to draw on Mommy's books with her hoof or bugging Auntie AJ in the kitchen. I don't think I could have coped without my number one assistant.'

'You looked after me when I was like that, Twilight.' Spike said, handing Twinkie over to Pinkie. Fletcher's eyes were immediately on the baby colt's leg, wincing at the sight of a thick, pale scar than ran the entire length of the appendage. 'And as your number one assistant, it's my job to help you out as much as I can.' The unicorn motioned for Spike to come closer, wrapping him and Michelle in a hug as the impromptu party began. Fletcher sat down against a wall, using his helmet as an arm rest, before taking the first sip of his cider.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: ****I don't own My Little Pony or Halo. They belong to Hasbro and Bungie/Microsoft/343 Industries respectively. I own Michael Fletcher.**

Chapter Six

The sun was just beginning to set over Sweet Apple Acres when three figures emerged from the farmhouse, saying their goodbyes to the girls and their families as the party drew to a close. Celestia and Luna trotted in front of Fletcher, who was stumbling slightly and weaving from side to side.

'How did you find the party, Michael?' Celestia asked as they drew near the carriage.

'Alright, to say it was thrown together in under five minutes.' He said, slurring a little. 'Good cider too.' Fletcher held a hand to his mouth and covered his mouth, stifling a belch. 'Sorry.'

'Is that going to be a regular thing?' Luna wondered, arching an eyebrow as she looked back at the human.

'No.' He belched again, longer than before. 'Maybe.'

'Helmet on.' The older Alicorn ordered. 'And every time feel like burping, shut down your speakers.'

'Yes, ma'am.' Fletcher quickly put on the headgear, a faint click sounding as the suit sealed itself. 'Though where I'm from, a burp is a sign that you enjoyed the meal. Or drinks, in this case.' He patted his stomach. 'Just saying how much I liked it.'

'In a disgusting way.' Celestia pointed out.

'Your opinion, not mine.' The human said before stumbling over a small lump in the road. He threw both arms out, trying to regain his balance, but ended up nearly running into Luna. She managed to avoid him and ducked under one flailing arm then allowed it to be wrapped around her neck whilst Fletcher regained his footing. 'I swear the floor keeps moving from underneath me.'

'Or you just had too much to drink.' Luna replied as he let go and they continued to the chariot. 'I think that you, Applejack and Rainbow Dash drained two and a half barrels of cider with that little challenge of yours.'

'Which I won.' Fletcher declared proudly as he waited for Celestia and Luna to climb into the carriage. 'And I disagree with you, Princess.'

'About?' The two sisters watched with bemused smiles as their armoured escort attempted to climb into the chariot.

'If I had too much to drink or not.' Fletcher finally managed to join them but continued to stand, as if debating whether to sit down. 'I believe I didn't have enough to drink.'

'What makes you say that?' Celestia wondered.

'I'm still vertical.' He sat, or more accurately collapsed into his seat. The force and weight of the impact snapped its back and sent Fletcher sprawling. 'This doesn't count.' The human made no effort to sit upright, preferring to lie flat on the floor.

'Comfortable?' Luna inquired.

'Yup.' Fletcher replied. 'But that might be the alcohol talking.' He sighed and shifted his position. 'Ah, lying drunk on the floor and covered in broken furniture. How I missed you.'

'And I'm sure that'll you say the same about your hangover tomorrow.' Celestia mused as the chariot took flight and banked towards Canterlot.

'Probably.' He said. 'Though it'll sound like grunting and swearing, especially if I'm around loud noises and bright lights.' Fletcher groped for a handhold and pulled himself up when he found one, moving so his head was hanging over the side of the chariot.

'Then you'll be pleased to hear that we're having an indoor firework display tomorrow, just for the three of us.' Luna joked.

'Terrific.' Fletcher mumbled. He fell limp against the wooden wall of the carriage. 'Wake me up when it starts. I'll make sure to bring a bucket.' Thirty seconds later, he was snoring gently and swaying with the motions of the flying carriage as it carried on towards home.

A gentle nudging brought him back to wakefulness, along with someone saying something in an urgent tone. It took Fletcher a few minutes to realise it was his name.

'Michael.' Celestia repeated, poking his side with her hoof. 'Wake up.'

'Huh, wha-?' He muttered, shaking off sleep and the lingering effects of alcohol. 'What's going on?' The human rolled onto his back and stretched, noting the sky above him was cloudy and that there was a flight of Royal Guards on either side of the chariot. 'Space monkeys?'

'What? No.' Celestia shook her head and pointed at the looming castle, directing the human's attention to the courtyard. It was packed with over one hundred ponies, all of them carrying either pads and pencils, cameras or microphones.

'Ground monkeys?' Fletcher slurred, staring at the crowd as they turned as one and began photographing the incoming carriage. Even from far away, he could hear shouted questions.

'Worse.' Luna said grimly as they swooped in behind the castle and came in for a landing. 'Journalists.' The moment the wheels of the chariot touched the ground, a wave of bodies and noise descended on them and dozens of overlapping voices filled the air.

'Is it true that you use violent interrogation methods on prisoners?' one asked.

'Did you brutally dismember a member of the griffin Royal Family?' another pony yelled.

'What about the reports of you attacking several residents in Ponyville, including a small child?' There were flashes from cameras all over the place which, coupled with the avalanche of shouting and the beginnings of a hangover, threw Fletcher off and made him take a step back out of confusion.

'Do you have any comment on the allegations brought against you?' A Pegasus shoved his way to the human and stuck a microphone in his face, demanding an answer to a question that was buried with all the others.

'What drove you to horrifically attack and kill the unicorn found in Whitetail Woods last week?' Warnings began popping up on Fletcher's HUD, detecting a dramatic rise in his heart rate and blood pressure.

'Is it true that you feel bitter towards the princesses? Are they at risk from you?' Celestia and Luna were being bombarded with a similar number of questions at the same rate as Fletcher, wearing shocked looks as the Royal Guards tried to form a barrier between them and the crowd. One camera flashed right in Fletcher's face, blinding him despite the built-in polarisation his suit had, forcing him to take another step back and trip over a loose cobble. He fell to the floor and was instantly mobbed by ponies, all shouting questions or taking flash photos of him.

'Break it up!' a stern voice bellowed over the shouts. 'I said break it up.' Fletcher turned his head to see a massive unicorn of the Royal Guards lead a small detachment of his men to the him, pushing against the ponies still trying to ask things and helped the human upright. Fletcher wavered but quickly made his way into the dark and quiet castle, Celestia and Luna already waiting for him.

'What the hell was all that about?' he wheezed, collapsing against a nearby column. Fletcher coughed and fought back an urge to be sick. 'How did- How did they know about-' He lost the fight and struggled to tear his helmet off, removing the headgear just as he threw up all over the marble floor of the castle.

'Michael, are you all right?' Celestia asked as she, Luna and a few Royal Guards edged closer to him. Fletcher coughed again and wiped his mouth, groaning as he sat back up.

'I think so.' He said in a hoarse voice.

'Are you sure?' Luna wondered. 'Do you need a doctor?'

'No.' Fletcher struggled to his feet, visibly shaking as he leant on the column for support. 'I'm fine. Just... Just give me a minute.' His legs started to give out so he slid back into a sitting position. 'Alcohol, loud noises and bright flashes are not meant to be mixed.'

'Is that why you threw up?' Luna questioned, glancing at the slowly drying puddle of vomit.

'Probably.' The human coughed again and let his head fall back. 'They just... They just didn't stop asking things. Photos, too.' He sighed and swivelled his gaze so it was resting on the two Alicorns. 'Why were they here anyway?'

'From what I could hear, they were asking about all of the things you've done since coming here.' Celestia said. 'All the more violent and disturbing things, like your interrogation of those Mind of the Grave cultists.' She ruffled her feathers and looked uneasily at the wooden doors leading to the courtyard outside. 'Things that were never written down anywhere.'

Fletcher followed her stare and fell silent. 'I know one place.' He eventually said, pushing himself up off the floor and snatching his helmet up. A small smear of sick was just visible on the golden visor which the human quickly wiped off. 'And she better have a good alibi.' He slipped the protective headpiece back into place and tentatively began making his way towards the office of the Royal Psychiatrist, shoving the door open with his shoulder.

'Doc, you here?' Fletcher called out as the princesses and half a dozen guards caught up with him. 'I want to ask you something.' He drew his pistol and flicked the safety off.

'Michael, what are you doing?' Luna whispered, alarmed at the sight of the gun.

'Getting information.' He replied simply. 'Possible security leak in the castle, sensitive documents being distributed without consent.'

'And you're trying to find them with a weapon?' she shot back.

'No. The pistol is for my safety in case the leak becomes a threat and I need to defend myself.' Fletcher scanned the room, his previous trembling seemingly gone. 'Not here.' He span to face Celestia. 'Where does Hayward live, castle or Canterlot?'

'What?' Celestia said. 'You think Hayward is the leak?'

'That is one possibility.' He answered, pushing past her and the guards. 'She knew all about the list I wrote and knew it would cause public outcry if the damn thing ever got out.' The human stopped, gun pointed at the floor. 'Now all I need to do is talk to her about it. If she's innocent, I leave her alone and search for the real culprit. If not...' Fletcher trailed off but brought his pistol up to inspect it. 'Well, you'll need a new psychiatrist.

'Her location.' He demanded, staring straight at Celestia, face unreadable behind his visor. 'Now.' There was an edge to his voice that only came out when Fletcher was determined to do something, no matter what, and would do anything to achieve it, regardless of who got in his way. It was one of the only times Celestia or Luna actually felt afraid of the armoured and armed human.

'West wing, third floor, room eight.' Luna finally said. 'Just, don't do anything rash.'

'I'll keep that in mind.' Fletcher turned on his heel and began marching to Hayward's room, the Alicorns and their guards rushing to catch up with him. He navigated through the castle and came out on the hallway containing his target. Without breaking stride, Fletcher walked up to the door and kicked it open, using the heel of his boot to smash the lock holding it shut.

'Doc, you have some explaining to do.' Fletcher intoned as he continued to the bed, pistol raised. The occupant, shocked by her guest's dramatic and unexpected entry, was still struggling with her bedcovers as Fletcher tore them away and pressed the muzzle of his gun between Hayward's eyes, forcing her back down.

'There are a load of journalists outside, asking about things they shouldn't, and I want to know where they got their information from.' He inched his head closer to the unicorn's, voice low and deadly. 'So here's what's going to happen. I ask a question, you answer. If it's the truth, I let you go. If you so much as mislead me, I start putting bullets in a limb of your choosing. Understand?'

'Y-Yes.' Hayward whispered, swallowing hard as her eyes flicked between the pistol and the cold, featureless faceplate of Fletcher. 'I understand.'

'Good.' The human said. 'First question: what did you do with the list I wrote for you during our sessions?'

'List?' she repeated. Fletcher nodded slowly. 'I-I put it in with all the other notes I made after compiling the report.'

'Where did you keep it?' The gun was starting to dig into her skin, the metal growing warm.

'With all my other notes. In a safe in the records room. Nopony has access to it.' A small trickle of something began forming around the barrel, though whether it was sweat or blood remained to be seen.

'Did you make copies of it, or tell anyone else about it?' Fletcher inquired. Celestia and Luna finally arrived, sounding out of breath as they stopped just inside the wide open door.

'Michael, what are you doing?' the older of the Alicorns half yelled, half asked.

'Getting information.' He said, not taking his eyes off Hayward. 'Please, don't interrupt. This is a delicate procedure.'

'You have a gun to a mare's head!' Luna shouted, coming closer. 'How is that delicate?'

'Because one unexpected surprise, one wayward spasm, one errant twitch of my trigger finger and kablooie! Her brains explode out the back of her head and make for one bloody mess.' Fletcher increased the pressure on his pistol, forcing Hayward's head down even further. 'So when I say no interruptions, I mean it.'

'She is a civilian.' Celestia said. 'And you are not allowed to treat them like this.'

'Yes, I can.' He replied evenly. 'Under the rules laid down in the charter for the House of the Demon, any civilian suspected of being an enemy of Equestria will have their rights removed and I can interrogate them in any way I see fit. Don't believe me? Go read the document.'

'B-But I-I'm not an enemy of Equestria.' Hayward stuttered.

'Then how did that list get out?' Fletcher asked. 'You were the only one who knew about it apart from me and the princesses.'

'I-I don't know.' The unicorn whimpered. 'I never told anypony about it! I swear.' She saw Fletcher's trigger finger tighten. 'I swear!'

'Who else has access to that safe?' he said, finger still tensed.

'Only a few others, doctors mostly.' Hayward quickly answered. 'But it's kept in the records room and there's a copy of the combination somewhere. Anypony could have gotten it and opened the safe.'

'Anyone?' Fletcher repeated, slacking the pressure on the pistol's trigger. 'Are you just saying that to cover yourself? Because if you are,' He moved the gun so it was shoved against Hayward's shoulder. 'I get creative.'

'I'm telling the truth.' She whispered, closing her eyes and tensing. 'Anypony who looks after the records, or regularly stores them, knows about the safe and the combination.' The gun was kept in place for a few seconds longer before the human hung his head.

'Shit.' Fletcher breathed, taking the pistol away and holstering it. He stood up and looked to the princesses, a slump in his shoulders. 'Dead end.'

'Does-does this mean I'm not in trouble?' Hayward asked, slowly opening one eye.

'Yeah, you're clear. Go back to sleep.' The human said, letting out an exasperated groan as he moved to leave.

'Where do you think you're going?' Celestia asked as Fletcher drew level with her, blocking him with her wing. Two of the guards saw to Hayward, helping her to her hooves and escorted the unicorn to a spare room.

'Bed.' He mumbled. 'I feel tired, my hangover just decided to make a comeback, and I seriously do not feel like going on another wild goose chase in this state.' Fletcher removed his helmet and rubbed his eye with heel of his hand. When he took it away, Celestia could see bags underneath Fletcher's eyes. 'So if you don't mind?'

The Alicorn held her gaze for a few seconds longer then relented, dropping her wing and allowing Fletcher to continue. He nodded in thanks and started to walk out but stopped when an aide carrying a scroll appeared at the far end of the corridor and rushed towards the group.

'Your Highness, this was delivered shortly after you returned from Ponyville.' He said, handing the parchment over. Celestia unfurled it and read the contents, eyes widening in surprise.

'What does it say?' Luna asked, noticing her sister's expression.

'We're being summoned to a court case as witnesses.' Celestia said. 'Where we'll be both questioned and asked to provide testimonies in regards to the defendant.' She continued to stare at the paper, as if the message would suddenly change.

'I don't understand.' Luna frowned. 'What court case? Who's the defendant?'

'Michael.' The Alicorn of the Day said quietly, looking at the human as he leant against the wall for support. 'He's been charged with several counts of murder, assault, using torture as a method of interrogation and posing a threat to the safety of Equestrian citizens. The trial is set for next week.'

'Could you repeat that?' Fletcher requested, cleaning his ear out. 'Because it sounded like, and correct me if I'm wrong, that I'm being put on trial for doing my job.'

'You're not mistaken.' Celestia levitated the scroll over to him. 'Evidently, somepony has gotten hold of that list and read it out of context.'

'Or is applying civilian rules to military matters.' Fletcher quickly read over the document then scrunched it up and threw it away. 'Mother fuckers. After everything I've done for this place, they put me on trial! Nice thanks, assholes.' He grunted and dropped to the floor, holding his head.

'So base your defence around that fact.' Luna said, trotting over to him. 'That without you, Equestria would have been overrun a long time ago. Most of the things on that list, you did them in the line of duty, or to protect Equestrian citizens.'

'And my little altercations with Rainbow Dash?' He pointed out. 'They weren't for the good of Equestria or her citizens, were they?'

'Caused by the stress of your job.' Celestia countered. 'We have a medical report by a respected psychiatrist explaining it. Plus, you've made amends with Rainbow Dash.'

'Which I doubt they'll pay attention to.' Fletcher muttered, standing up.

'They might.' The Alicorn said. 'But in the event that they don't, you still have a week to prepare your defence and speak with your lawyer. Remember, you've done nothing wrong.'

'Yeah. I just have to prove it to a bunch of civilians who've never been in combat or put in my position.' He sighed in exasperation. 'What fun that'll be.'

'You could try to be a little bit more optimistic, Michael.' Luna offered as the three of them began walking to their respective rooms. 'Don't forget, you've been in worse situations.'

'Whilst that is true, I could solve those situations with liberal amounts of bullets, explosions and pummelling. That won't work here. It'd make it worse.' They reached a fork in the corridor, one way leading to the princesses' rooms and the other heading to Fletcher's. 'I'll see you in the morning. Night.' He gave a short bow and left the two Alicorns, opening the doors into his room and collapsing onto the bed.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: ****I don't own My Little Pony or Halo. They belong to Hasbro and Bungie/Microsoft/343 Industries respectively. I own Michael Fletcher.**

Chapter Seven

The hubbub of voices carried through the door and across to Fletcher as he waited for the trial to begin. He was leaning against the wall opposite the door leading into the room, arms folded across his chest as he heard the judge announce the presence of Celestia and Luna. If the court was following the same routine as the last time Fletcher was there, two guards would arrive to escort him into the defendant's table.

Ten seconds later, the door was unlocked and swung open to reveal two unicorns wearing the same featureless expression.

'It's time.' The left hand one said. Fletcher just stood and followed them out.

From behind the wooden doors, all three could hear the judge as he addressed the crowd. 'This court is now in session and will be overseeing the case of Michael Fletcher versus the Equestrian Public. Please bring in the defendant.' Both guards waited for their cue then opened the double doors, nudging the human forward.

'Do that again, I'll shove your hoof somewhere unpleasant.' Fletcher growled quietly as he stepped into the courtroom. The guard made no retort but didn't touch the human again, he and his partner standing either side of Fletcher when he sat down in front of the judge and nodded in greeting to his lawyer, an Earth pony mare with mousy hair.

'Michael Fletcher, you have been charged with five counts of using unsavoury methods to gain information, two counts of assault, three counts of murder and one count of attempted murder.' It was a different judge to the one who had presided over Hoofton's case all those years ago, a unicorn mare rather than a stallion, but she had the same look of disgust on her face as the last. Maybe it was something all Equestrian judges had in common. 'How do you plead?'

'Guilty.' Fletcher said as he leant back in his chair, arms still folded across his chest. 'But confused as to why the fuck I'm under trial.'

'Mr Fletcher, you have committed a number of crimes that under Equestria law-' the judge began to say but was cut off by the human.

'It's _Sir _Fletcher.' He interrupted.

'What?' she said, face turned up in both confusion and disdain.

'It's Sir Fletcher.' He repeated. 'I have a Knighthood and would appreciate it if you used my full title.' That was a lie. Fletcher had never been fond of having a Knighthood, seeing as it implied he was a noble and just figure when, in reality, he was far from both. But if the judge was putting him through a trial he shouldn't be having, Fletcher might as well remind her he had it.

'Very well then, _Sir _Fletcher,' she said, voice oozing sarcasm. 'You have committed a number of crimes which are punishable under Equestrian law. Just because you are a Royal Guard and a _Knight _doesn't make you above the law.'

'No, but when it's called doing my job it tends to be legal.' Fletcher said. 'So why the fuck am I on trial?' This caused the courtroom to erupt in whispered conversations and several loud jeers. The judge allowed it for a second or two before calling for order.

'Because not everything you have done has been part of your job and even then, some of the things you've done have been hardly legal. This trial, even though you have just pleaded guilty, is to determine the extent of your crimes and then settle on a suitable punishment. That is why you are on trial, Sir Fletcher.' She nodded to the lead pony on the table next to his, a Pegasus stallion who stood and allowed the human to catch a glimpse of his cutie mark. It was a set of scales overlaid on two crossed swords, but what drew his eye the most was a familiar brand that sat on top of the mark. A hexagon with spikes coming from the bottom three sides.

'What the fuck?' Fletcher breathed, hand going for his pistol. In less than a second he had it up and pointed at the lawyer. 'You're Mind of the Grave.'

The pony didn't seem too bothered about the weapon aimed at him, nor did he bat an eyelid as half a dozen guards surrounded Fletcher, spears raised, amid cries of terror from the crowd. He just swung his gaze round to the human as the pistol continued to point at him. '_Was _Mind of the Grave.' He said calmly. 'I renounced their teachings, having never fully believed them, and tried to resume the life I had before joining that insane cult. It wasn't an easy process, mind you, but I finally atoned for my sins and became a productive member of society once more.'

'Doesn't mean I believe you.' Fletcher said. 'Far as I'm concerned, you're still in that dumbass club for kooks and losers.' The guards surrounding him glanced at each other, none of them actually wanting to try and get the weapon from the human.

The lawyer chuckled. 'Well, that is your opinion and I can understand why you feel like that, but my past is not the topic for today. Rather, it is yours.' He stared at the gun, arching an eyebrow. 'Now, could you please lower your weapon, Sir Fletcher? It is doing nothing to help your case and making the ponies in here upset.'

'I'm not lowering anything until a lawyer who doesn't harbour a grudge against me takes over the prosecution.' He looked at the judge. 'If that's alright with you, _ma'am.'_

'Ah, but I don't hold anything against you, Sir Fletcher.' The lawyer said before she could respond. 'As part of my reintroduction into everyday society, I was made to undertake several sessions with a psychiatrist to determine whether or not I posed a threat. They said I didn't and allowed me to pursue a job in law.'

'Then you must have had a pretty bad shrink if they let a Mind of the Grave member become a lawyer.' Fletcher said. 'Maybe they need _their _head looked at.' The stallion just gave a faint half smile at this and the human swore he could hear a tiny chuckle.

'If that is true, then perhaps we should get a second opinion on your mental state, Sir Fletcher.' He murmured, turning back to his notes. 'Because the psychiatrist who treated me also treated you, and I personally found Doctor Hayward to be quite good at her job.' The pistol twitched, its barrel going off target by a scant inch.

'You were treated by Hayward?' Fletcher asked.

'Yes, she declared me fit for service. Just. Like. You.' The pony looked at Fletcher out of the corner of his eye, another faint expression on his face. This one was a self-satisfied smirk. 'Does this mean that your mental evaluation was performed by a mediocre shrink as well?' The pistol twitched again, now aiming at the ground. Fletcher looked at it then holstered it.

'No.' He sat back down but the guards remained in a circle around him. 'It doesn't.'

The Pegasus gave another half-smile as he pulled out a stack of papers and Fletcher found himself resisting the urge to shoot him there and then.

'If the prosecution would like to begin?' the judge said again. '_Without_ any interruptions.' She glared at Fletcher who just glared back from behind his golden visor.

'Of course, your Honour.' The stallion stood and began pacing in front of the jury box. 'Mares and gentlecolts of the jury, and the courtroom, Sir Michael Fletcher as been charged with multiple crimes, all of them he just admitted to performing, and they range from torturing prisoners to assaulting members of the Equestrian public to brutal murders. He has acted without remorse, even when he shot a unicorn's horn off, and not apologised to any of those he wronged, even by accident.'

'Doesn't mean I should go to jail for it.' Fletcher muttered quietly, only his lawyer hearing him. 'Just means I'm not a very nice person.'

'Which is what he's basing his argument on.' She whispered back. 'So keep comments like to yourself. They could negatively affect you.'

'Only if they get heard.' The human said as the pony trying to put him away moved back to his desk and read something off a scroll.

'Due to the number of crimes committed, and the fact the defendant has already pleaded guilty, the prosecution feels the court's time would be better spent if they were to hear the rationalisations behind those crimes from the defendant himself and let the jury decide for themselves what Sir Fletcher's sentence should be.' The Pegasus cast a sideways glance at Fletcher as he got up from his desk and walked towards the witness stand. 'Prosecution wishes to call Sir Michael Fletcher to the stand.'

Fletcher stood silently, glaring from behind his visor at the judge and the lawyer, and slowly went over to the box as a unicorn carrying an Equestrian law book trotted over.

'Do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth?' he asked once Fletcher was stood inside the wooden enclosure and placed his hand on the cover of the book.

'I do.' The human said. The book was taken away and replaced with the prosecution leader.

'Before we being, Sir Fletcher, I have one request.' He said, pacing in front of him as he had done with the jury.

'Oh yeah? And what might that be?' Fletcher replied, arms folded across his chest as he tracked the pony's movement.

'Could you remove your helmet? You have no idea how unsettling it is to talk to something that has no face.'

'And you have no idea how unsettling it is to be questioned by a pony who worships a rotting Venus flytrap.' Fletcher said, making no move to do what the pony asked. 'But if I'm stuck with you, helmet stays on.' He ignored the look his lawyer was giving him and fixed his stare solely on the Pegasus stallion.

'_Used _to worship, Sir Fletcher.' The pony stated. '_Used _to worship. And is my request really so unreasonable? All I'm asking is for you to take off one small piece of your armour so everypony can see that there is in fact a person under all that metal. It may even help your case rather than impede it.'

Fletcher looked to his lawyer and saw her give a nod. 'Okay, I'll take it off.' He said. 'On one condition.'

'Which is?' the stallion inquired, another ghostly smile on his face at Fletcher's cooperation.

'I want to face my accusers directly.' He said.

'What makes you think there are any?' the judge asked. Though she was sat on a higher podium to Fletcher's left, his head was still level with her shoulder and she visibly flinched when he slowly rotated his gaze so it was resting on her.

'Because there's always someone at the beginning of something, that one person who had the idea in the first place.' Fletcher said evenly. 'Doesn't matter if it's a scheme to redevelop a town or a plan to shift the balance of power, it all starts with one person. And I want to see the one who put in the complaint against me.' He dropped his stare until he was looking straight ahead, staring at a random pony in the crowd. 'Until then, I'm not taking anything off.'

'What if we refuse?' the prosecution leader wondered, trotting back to his bench.

'I walk.' Fletcher said, unmoving. On the defence table, the mare defending him looked exasperated at his behaviour and ready to give up. In their private segment, Celestia and Luna shared unhappy looks as well.

'Despite the fact it would reflect badly on you?' the judge pointed out. 'And add another crime to your already extensive list?'

'Yes.'

The stallion leading the case against Fletcher chuckled again but nonetheless walked back over to him and the judge. 'And if we allow you to see your accusers, you'll take off the helmet and stay for the duration of the trial?'

'Yes.' Fletcher said again.

'Very well, then.' The lawyer said. 'It'll be a few hours before they can be here, though.'

'I don't care.' The human said. 'So long as they get here.'

'They will be, Sir Fletcher.' He assured him, nodding to the judge.

'Court will recess for three hours.' She said, standing and casting one last glare at Fletcher before leaving. He shrugged it off as the guards who had led him into the court reappeared and led him back out into the room he had been in originally, his lawyer and both princesses joining him shortly after.

'Are you trying to get yourself a massive prison sentence?' the lawyer nearly screamed at him once the door was shut, taking the other three by surprise. 'Because to me, that looked like you were deliberately antagonising both the leader of the prosecution _and _the judge by making them call you _Sir _and purposefully being difficult.' She stomped up to him, a look of fury on her face. 'You have already admitted to committing those crimes and you'd be facing a minimum sentence of thirty years for everything combined and that's if the presiding judge is nice. But now, you'd be lucky to get less than a hundred!' The Earth pony pointed to the outside world and at the courtroom.

'The prosecution has more than enough to convince the jury to lock you away for a very long time. Acting like some stubborn ass will only give them more. So do yourself a favour and rein your attitude in before it gets you thrown away for the rest of your natural life.' The mare dropped her hoof and locked eyes with Fletcher. 'I can only do so much to help. Everything else comes down to you and how you defend your actions. Yes, some of what you did was gruesome but in the end it helped defend Equestria in some way. Remind the jury of that without acting like an ass to the prosecution and especially not to the judge. She is, after all, the one who decides your sentence.'

'I'll try to keep that in mind.' Fletcher said. 'But I'm still not happy having a Mind of the Grave member being the one in charge of trying to send me to prison.' He sat down heavily, his armour making a dull thud as it met the stone floor.

'He was given a full psychiatric work up and came back clean.' The Earth pony pointed out, starting to calm down.

'Doesn't mean he is.' Fletcher pulled off his helmet and scratched at a bit of stubble. 'The Mind of the Grave attracted the worst of the worst, ponies who had no love for the princesses or the rest of Equestria, and turned them into fanatical nut jobs hell bent on getting their own back. Even the kindest amongst them wasn't above raping and torturing prisoners during the siege of Canterlot. They even planned to nuke Ponyville before I stopped them. And did you see that brand on Mr Reformed's cutie mark?'

'Yes.' The mare said slowly, not sure what it meant.

'Only the high ranking or fanatical members had those as a sign of their commitment to the Gravemind.' He explained. 'They were the _least _likely to renounce the Mind of the Grave. I don't care if he says he never fully believed in their teachings. That bastard in there would have happily killed his own children if the Mind of the Grave told him too, they are that fanatical. It's the only way he would have gotten that brand.'

'Does that mean you'll still be stubborn with him?' the lawyer asked.

'Don't know.' Fletcher said, head falling back against the wall behind him. 'It all depends on whether or not he can produce the ponies behind this whole thing.' He waved half-heartedly at the room they were in. 'If he does, I'll be nice. If he doesn't and comes up with some bullshit answer, I'll be torn between shooting him and strangling him.'

'I'd prefer it if you were nice in either scenario.' Celestia said, stepping closer. 'Like Iustitia mentioned, there is already far too much evidence against you. Being antagonistic will only make the jury like you less.'

Fletcher looked up at the Alicorn and saw her stern expression, Luna wearing a similar one, then looked at presumably Iustitia, the only other pony in the room. She had a much softer look but it was marred by stress and exasperation. 'Fine.' He eventually said. 'I'll play nice whatever he does.'

'Thank you, Michael.' The older princesses said. The room fell into silence as the quartet waited for the three hour recess to end. When it did, Celestia and Luna quickly returned to their reserved segment in the court and Fletcher sat back down at the defendant's table, joined by Iustitia. The Pegasus on the opposing desk sat down as well, the familiar faint smile in place.

'Is the prosecution ready to continue?' the judge asked as she assumed her spot in the judge's podium.

'Yes, your Honour.' The stallion took up position by the witness stand and called Fletcher to it. The human did as asked but kept both arms folded across his chest. 'Now, Sir Fletcher, I believe that we made a deal before the court broke up?'

'We did.' Fletcher said. 'Part of which was that you'd produce the ponies initially responsible for starting this whole process.'

'Yes, I did.' The lawyer agreed. 'In return, you would remove your helmet, correct?'

'Correct.' Fletcher's eyes swept over the courtroom, trying to see if there were any additional faces in the crowd. 'So make good your end of the bargain, I'll do the same.'

'Of course.' He made a small motion to two of the guards at the back of the room, prompting them to open the double doors Fletcher had walked through twice today. They creaked open slowly and revealed two, maybe three newcomers who walked into the room and made their way to the front of the court.

Inside his suit, Fletcher noted one in particular and snorted. 'Figures.'


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: ****I don't own My Little Pony or Halo. They belong to Hasbro and Bungie/Microsoft/343 Industries respectively. I own Michael Fletcher.**

Chapter Eight

Fletcher watched as the three ponies walked into the courtroom. There was an off-white unicorn, probably a Royal Guard judging by his lack of facial expression, a dark blue Pegasus mare who kept looking at anything but Fletcher, and a pale green Earth pony who Fletcher knew very well.

'Figures.' the human muttered, eyes locked onto the last pony as he sat down. Roady didn't look at Fletcher, preferring to keep his eyes firmly on the ground as if he was afraid to accidentally look at the human.

'Well, Sir Fletcher?' the pony in charge of prosecution said when the three had sat down. 'Are you satisfied?'

'Almost.' Fletcher replied. 'Do one more thing for me and I will be.'

'Which is?' the Pegasus wondered.

'I want the unicorn and the Pegasus to tell me why they decided to make a case against me, despite all I've done for Equestria and her citizens.' He casually leaned back against the stone wall behind him. 'That should make me a little happier.'

'Why not the Earth pony?' the judge asked.

'Because I know why _he's_ pissed at me.' Fletcher said. 'The other two, not so much.'

'Very well.' The judge nodded at the stallion in charge of prosecution. 'If the two ponies in question could stand and explain their motivations.'

The unicorn went first, maintaining the neutral expression Royal Guard's were known for as he stood. 'I was assigned to the dungeons during your interrogations of the Mind of the Grave prisoners, and saw firsthand the methods you used to get them to talk. It was... unpleasant to watch and goes against everything the Royal Guards stand for.' He shook his head. 'Enemy or not, nopony should be treated like that.' He sat back down and Fletcher turned his attention to the Pegasus mare. She quickly stood but continued to do anything but look directly at the armoured human as she began her tale.

'I-I was part of the Ponies Front of Canterlot when it was taken over by those ponies, you know, the Grave ones.' She said, stammering every now and then. 'Anyway, I was out, um, on a patrol by myself near the cliffs. And...' The mare trailed off as she revisited the event. 'And I watched as you tied those ponies together, added the weights to their legs and dropped them over the cliffs. The screams of pain when their legs were dislocated and as they fell to the water below.' She shivered violently. 'It's a sound that I'll never forget.'

'Uh huh.' Fletcher said flatly. 'So, the only reason you two decided to band together with Roady there is because you didn't like my methods in dealing with ponies who had not only revoked their rights as Equestrian citizens but also committed atrocities like torture and rape?' He shook his head. 'At last, the world makes sense.'

'What you did was no better than what they did!' The unicorn shouted. 'Your methods were even more brutal than theirs.'

'Oh, really?' Fletcher shot back, tone verging on angry. 'How many innocent civilians did I attack? How many did I rape then leave in a cellar chained to a wall? Huh?' He leaned forward and rested both hands on the wooden ledge in front of him. 'Name one instance where I forgot my oath to protect Equestrian citizens and decided to turn my brutal methods on the public. Just one. Do it and I will willingly say I am no better than the Mind of the Grave.'

'We have two, actually.' The Pegasus said, another ghostly smile creeping onto his face as he trotted towards the witness stand. 'There was that unicorn found in Whitetail Woods not long ago and your recent incidents in Ponyville, where you viciously attacked one of your accusers. In front of his family, no less.'

Fletcher clenched his jaw as he stood upright. 'They were entirely different situations.'

'No they weren't.' The pony said. 'Because just like the Mind of the Grave, you attacked and killed innocent civilians who, as part of your oath as a Royal Guard and Knight, you are duty-bound to protect. So not only did you act just like the Mind of the Grave, you also broke your promise to the people of this land.' He flashed another faint smile. 'In a way, you aren't like the cult at all. You're worse.'

'Two isolated incidents don't prove anything.' Fletcher said quietly. 'You're taking a period in my life where I was mentally unstable and suffering from some major anger issues as if it reflects my normal mental state. And if we're applying it to me, let's apply it to you.' He leaned forward, assuming his earlier position with both hands on the podium in front of him. 'Just how did you get that brand over your cutie mark?'

The lawyer's smile vanished. 'My past is not the topic here, as I've already said. It is yours.'

'Is my request really so unreasonable?' Fletcher asked, cocking his head to one side. On the defence table, Iustitia mouthed at him to stop. He ignored her. 'All I'm asking is for you to elaborate on that rather strange burn you have. There's one hell of a story behind it and I'm pretty sure everyone in here would just love to hear it.'

'My past is not the topic here.' The pony repeated. 'It is yours.'

'If you're gonna use one specific part of my past as ammo for putting me away, I'm gonna use a specific part of yours to counter it.' Fletcher placed one hand on his hip, inches from the butt of his pistol. 'And believe me, my ammo is better.'

'Is it?' the lawyer spat, his normal expression of a superior smirk replaced with one that verged on pure hatred. 'The Mind of the Grave might have committed untold crimes across Equestria, some of which I participated in, but we never blew up a town full of women and children with an atomic bomb.' He brought a hoof down, hard, onto the stone floor. 'You did that, all those years ago in the swamps of Haygobah. An entire community of families, of ponies living in peace, and you wiped them out in a storm of fire and radiation.' The pony stalked up towards Fletcher, fire in his eyes.

'My family were there, waiting for me to come home.' He said, sounding as though he was on the brink of crying. 'My wife, three months pregnant with our second child, and my daughter, who had only just started school, reduced to nothing but ash because of you. Because of... because of the whores you serve!'

The entire courtroom had fallen silent, though at what point Fletcher didn't know. It was only when the lawyer in front of him had stopped talking did he realise the absence of noise. He risked a glance at the jury and the judge, not sure whether the expressions of horror they wore were from the prosecution leader's last sentence or his description of Fletcher's mission to the northern swamps. His main concern at the moment was the potential threat standing in front of him.

'Look, buddy.' Fletcher said slowly, hand sliding down to his pistol at the same pace. 'The Mind of the Grave would have used those nukes on towns just like the one your family lived in if I hadn't stopped them, killing thousands of pregnant mothers in the process.' Behind the lawyer, several Royal Guards were silently advancing, taking pains not to make any noise. 'My choice wasn't an easy one to live with afterwards, seeing as I'd just atomised an entire settlement, but because it meant something like that would never happen anywhere again made it easier to bear.'

'You still killed them.' The lawyer snarled, wings flaring.

'It was either them or citizens I'm bound to protect!' Fletcher shouted back, slamming his fist on the podium whilst drawing his gun but keeping it close to his leg. 'Ask me to choose between nuking a tree village full of insane cult members or a dozen towns filled with innocent ponies, I'm gonna chose the first option. You knew the risks of joining the Mind, of what the princesses would send to finish it off but still you joined. I'm not the one who killed them. It was you.'

'No, I saved them from the tyranny of the whores.' He said, deathly quiet whilst crouching as if getting ready to fly. 'I promised them a chance to live in a land governed by a council of ponies, where it was the will of the people that guided us, not two sisters who refuse to give up the throne, even after a thousand years. You took that away from them and from me. It was you who killed them.' With that, the Pegasus leapt for Fletcher, hooves outstretched.

The human had expected the pony to do something like this, especially when he'd dropped to a crouch, and automatically brought his pistol up as the lawyer took flight. Unfortunately, the pony was faster than anticipated and slammed into Fletcher before he could fully bring the gun to bear, as well as causing him to fire it by accident as the two rumbled to the floor. They landed with a solid thump.

'YOU KILLED THEM, YOU BASTARD!' the pony was screaming as he rained down a flurry of strikes with his hooves, making Fletcher drop his pistol as he tried to block the hits with both arms. 'YOU AND THE WHORES KILLED MY FAMILY!'

'It was either them or my friends!' Fletcher shouted back, keeping his left arm up to defend himself whilst the right delivered a series of quick jabs to his attacker's exposed midsection. They made the pony falter but he kept up his assault. 'And I will always choose them over a bunch of mass murdering psychos like you.' He threw another punch, more powerful than before, and winded the lawyer, giving Fletcher an opening to use his legs to throw the pony over the wooden wall of the witness stand and back into the courtroom. The human scrabbled to get up, scooping his pistol from the floor as well, then vaulted over the podium after the Pegasus.

'Not so fast, fucktard.' Fletcher snarled as he threw himself at the still recovering pony and forced them both to the ground again, only this time the human was on top. 'We're not done.' He used the butt of his pistol to strike the pony, smacking it across his cheek and breaking the bones there. Fletcher repeated the action on the other one and struck the jaw with an uppercut, dislocating it in the process. Despite this, the pony still fought to dislodge Fletcher, though any time he tried to talk it came out as gibberish.

'Feisty for a lawyer, aren't ya?' Fletcher said, placing the barrel of his pistol against the stallion's shoulder. He waited long enough for the pony to realise what was about to happen then fired, sending a 12.7mm round tearing through the flesh and bone of the joint.

'Not so feisty now, huh?' The human stood up, holstering his pistol as he stepped back to avoid the growing pool of blood coming from the wounded pony. Around him, the noise level inside the courtroom began to climb, slowly at first but it soon escalated.

'Oh, no. He shot her.' One pony shouted over the crowd. 'Somepony, get a doctor! Quick!'

Fletcher arched an eyebrow in confusion, still looking down at the writhing pony, before it dawned on him that he'd accidentally fired a shot barely thirty seconds ago. 'Oh, shit.' He span around and saw a growing group of ponies clustered around something on the floor.

'Shit.' Fletcher said again as he made for them, pushing ponies aside to get to the centre, suddenly finding it hard to breathe. The human managed to get through to the pony on the floor then froze when he saw who it was.

Lying in a pool of her own blood, gasping for breath, was Rarity. Fletcher's wild shot had hit her in the upper right chest, leaving a messy entry wound. He couldn't see an exit wound, meaning the round was still inside the white unicorn. Fletcher tried to call out to her but it felt like his throat was clogged by something. He coughed, hoping to dislodge whatever it was, but the obstruction stayed. More worryingly, some blood came out of his mouth and spattered against Fletcher's HUD. Giving up on speaking, the human tried to reach out to the unmoving mare, getting his hand to within a scant inch of her hoof but his strength seemed to suddenly vanish and he collapsed. Fletcher's last memory of lying there was seeing Rarity's blood creep towards his visor before the world went dark.

The world went bright, prompting Fletcher to sit up and draw a deep breath on reflex, letting it back out in a series of harsh coughs. He slumped back to a lying position, still coughing, and slowly took in his surroundings. He was back in the observation room the doctors had put kept him in when he'd collapsed in Ponyville over a month ago. It was still just as dank and oppressive as ever.

'Oh, god. What happened?' Fletcher moaned out loud, part of his mind noting his voice was a bit raspier than before. He rolled off the edge of the bed, landing with a dull smack onto the stone floor. 'Ow.' The human pulled himself upright, using the bed as support, and tested his strength. Both legs felt shaky, ditto his arms, and there was a dull throbbing whenever Fletcher drew a particularly deep breath.

'Hello?' he called out, deciding his voice _was _raspier than it had been but put it down to being asleep just now. 'Is anyone there?'

Hoof steps answered him and Luna walked into view, a solemn expression on her face. 'Hello, Michael.'

'Luna.' Fletcher said once she sat down opposite him, staggering to the glass partition that separated them and slumped against it. 'I shot Rarity, didn't I?'

'Yes.' The Alicorn confirmed.

'Did I kill her?' Fletcher sat with his back to the glass wall, letting his head rest against it and closed his eyes, preparing for the worst.

'No.' Luna said to his relief. 'The doctors managed to get her into surgery within minutes and operated on her for close to seven hours trying to remove the bullet and fix the damage it caused.'

'It was an accident.' Fletcher said.

'I know.'

'But the public won't see it that way.' He muttered, sighing wearily. When Luna didn't respond he sighed again. 'That bad, huh?'

'It's caused a huge upheaval, with half of the public asking for your arrest whilst the other wants you banished from Equestria.' She said quietly. 'Tia's tried her best to sway them, bringing up all the good you've done for them but they just pointed to all the destruction you caused doing it. Moonbeam telling everypony about Haygobah was the final straw.'

'So he does have a name aside from Fucktard.' The human stood up, wavering a little as he turned to face Luna. 'How long before you and Celestia come to a decision?'

'I don't know.' Luna whispered. 'My sister's still trying to get them to back down, but...'

'They're not budging.' Fletcher finished. Luna gave a half nod though her face suggested there was another reason. 'There's something else, isn't there?'

'Yes.' She looked down. 'Whilst you were out, a group made up of Diamond Dogs, griffins and zebras arrived in Canterlot and demanded to speak to myself and Tia, claiming they were ambassadors from their respective nations come to deliver a message.'

'About me, I guess.' Fletcher muttered.

Luna nodded, still not looking at him. 'They said that if we continued to keep you around, all three nations would untie to wage total war on us. But if we got rid of you, within the next few days, they'd leave us alone.'

'You seriously believe they'd keep their promise?' the human said. 'None of them have a reason to like Equestria. As soon as I'm gone, they'll attack.'

'They might.' The Alicorn agreed. 'But if you remain in Canterlot, they'll attack for sure. I'm sorry, but the only way we can hope to prevent that is to let you go. Forever.'

Fletcher stepped away from the glass, his back to it. 'So, on the one hand I've got the entire Equestrian public baying for my blood and three whole nations united against me. My only option is to go into exile where I'll most likely be hunted down by said nations or killed by some giant monster.' He paused, shoulders slumping. 'Aren't I so fucking lucky?'

'I'm so sorry, Michael.' Luna whispered. 'There's just no way for you to stay.'

'I know.' He murmured softly, moving to his bed. Then, without warning, flipped it out of anger. 'Doesn't make it any easier to deal with.' Fletcher collapsed onto the upturned bed, head in his hands. 'Eight years I served those ungrateful bastards, protecting them from every threat imaginable and this is how they repay me? Some second life this turned out to be.'

'You've still made a positive impact.' Luna said.

'And look at what it got me!' Fletcher snapped, looking straight at Luna with such intensity that it made her flinch. 'Shunned by one community, hated by another, and now I don't have anywhere to call home. On top of that, my connection with the Element bearers seems to inflict any lethal wounds they get to me as well as them!'

'What?' Luna asked, confused. 'How could the Elements do that and how could you know?'

'I DON'T KNOW!' Fletcher shouted angrily. 'All I know is that based on her entry wound, the bullet that hit Rarity probably punctured her lung. Seconds later, I coughed up blood and collapsed. Why else would I be in here?'

'Then why didn't you suffer the same injuries as Twilight and the others when they were attacked by the griffins?'

'Don't know, don't care and I never will do.' The human said, standing back up. 'Maybe it has to do with proximity, potentially lethal wounds or I have to be the one who inflicts them. Or it was just some random toss of the galactic dice. Right now, I've got more important things to focus on like being exiled from a place I used to consider home.' He marched up to the glass wall. 'Now, could you let me out? I need to pack for a long, _long _trip.'


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: ****I don't own My Little Pony or Halo. They belong to Hasbro and Bungie/Microsoft/343 Industries respectively. I own Michael Fletcher.**

Chapter Nine

'Well, we had a good run, huh?' Fletcher said to the reflection of himself in his helmet's visor. He was sat in the entry hall to Canterlot Castle, idly waiting for the time when Celestia would formally banish him from Equestria. The delegation of Diamond Dogs, griffins and zebras had, as part of the written contract they gave to the princess, demanded she do it in front of a courtyard full of Equestrian citizens at a specific time where they could observe everything.

So now he waited, sat on the lowest step of the grand staircase staring at a warped, golden image. 'Kidnapped at the age of seventeen, aged by seven years without knowing it, killed, resurrected, thrown about by two nuclear explosions, fought in two wars, liberated a city, held prisoner and now shunned by a place I once called home.' Fletcher smiled sadly, patting the helmet. 'Not exactly an average life but at least it wasn't dull.' He sighed and placed the headgear down on the floor, cradling his bare head in armoured hands.

'Too bad it had to end.' The human murmured. 'Now it's just going to be me and you against the world, fighting to see tomorrow. No home, no plans, no friends.'

'I wouldn't say that.' a newcomer said, making Fletcher look up to see Rainbow Dash standing a few feet from him. Behind her was Twilight and the rest of the girls alongside the princesses and General Blitzkrieg. 'We'll always be your friends, Michael.'

'Still leaves me with no home and no plan.' Fletcher pointed out, though he gave the Pegasus a lopsided grin. She returned it then trotted over, sitting down next to him. 'Come to say goodbye?'

'Yeah, we all have.' Rainbow Dash sighed heavily, gaze on the floor. 'Look, Michael, before you go, I just want to say sorry for how I acted, using you as an excuse for my mistake. It was wrong. You were only speaking your mind and I took it way too seriously.'

'That's alright.' Fletcher said. 'I'm sorry I almost shot you inside Sugarcube Corner. And shouted at you. Twice.'

'Don't forget the times you attacked me.' she reminded him, looking up.

'You started it.' Fletcher replied.

'Did not.' Rainbow Dash said.

'Did too.'

'Did not.'

'Did too.' Fletcher said before grinning and chuckling. Rainbow Dash did the same.

'It's going to be weird not having you around, Michael.' She eventually said quietly. 'You were okay, for an alien.'

'You were too.' Fletcher said back, smile fading. 'Take care of yourself.'

'Only if you do.' Rainbow Dash whispered. She managed to produce a weak smile then wrapped her hooves around the human's neck, giving him a tight hug which he returned. 'Bye.'

'Bye.' The mare let go and walked back to her friends, passing Fluttershy as the shy mare made her way to Fletcher. Unlike the sky blue Pegasus, Fluttershy had a few tears in her eyes and wasted no time in hugging Fletcher.

'Sorry about killing Angel.' He said after a few seconds.

'Thank you.' Fluttershy whispered, releasing him. 'Goodbye, Michael.'

'Goodbye, Fluttershy.' Fletcher placed a hand on her shoulder, giving it a reassuring squeeze before the mare hurried away, only to be replaced by an equally tearful Pinkie. She wrapped him up in a tight hug as well, mane flat.

'I'm sorry I shot Twinkie.' Fletcher whispered, fighting back a few tears of his own. 'It was an accident.'

'I-I know.' Pinkie managed to stutter. 'You were trying to save him.' She let go but remained standing in front of the human. 'If you ever come by Sugarcube Corner again, I'll make you any treat you want, free of charge. I don't care what those meanie pants say, you'll always be welcome. Just promise me you will come by.'

'Pinkie Promise?' Fletcher half guessed, getting a trembling nod back. He smiled warmly, going through the actions as he said it. 'Cross my heart, hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye.'

Pinkie wrapped him in another hug. 'S-See you soon, M-Mickey.'

'Likewise.' Fletcher said. 'Just remember I take my coffee black with no sugar.'

'I'll remember.' Pinkie whispered, letting go. She smiled weakly as tears trickled down her face then quickly moved to rejoin the others. Fletcher wiped an errant tear of his own away as Applejack came over.

'Ah'm the same as Pinkie Pie.' The farmer said. 'Ah don't care what everypony else says, ya'll are welcome at Sweet Apple Acres anytime ya need a place to stay, even if it's only for a few hours.'

'Thanks, AJ.' Fletcher said. 'If I'm ever in the area, I'll be sure to drop by after going to Sugarcube Corner.' The Earth pony gave him a quick hug. 'Bye.'

'See ya around, Michael.' Applejack murmured when she let go. Then it was the turn of the pony Fletcher had been dreading. Rarity walked over, wincing every time she moved her front right leg. The bullet that had hit her and the doctor's subsequent efforts to get it out had left a deep impression. The unicorn's coat hadn't grown back, and there were still a few stitches left that overlapped an angry red scar.

'Not exactly my finest moment.' The human admitted, looking guiltily at the wound. It was shaped like a crater underneath a series of lines, the actual bullet wound and where the doctors had widened it to remove the foreign object respectively. 'But at least you won't soon forget me.'

'Who could forget you?' Rarity said. 'An alien who landed on Equestria in a ball of fire that went on to be one of the most successful Royal Guards in history? It's almost like something out of a science fiction story.'

'Yeah, a pretty bad one.' Fletcher joked, laughing half-heartedly. Rarity laughed a little too but it soon petered out. 'Sorry I shot you. When that lawyer came at me, I anticipated it but he was faster than I thought. The gun wasn't in position when I fired it and the bullet, well, you know.' He nodded at the scar. 'Again, sorry.'

'It's alright, Michael.' She assured him. 'We can't always be prepared for everything and besides, it gives me an excuse to relax more at the spa. You know how stressful almost dying can be.'

'Might be on to something there, Rarity.' He said, smiling. 'Make sure you take it easy, okay?'

'I will.' The unicorn gave him a light hug, taking care not to disturb her wound, then left, which meant Twilight was the last of the girls to approach Fletcher.

'Thank you, for everything you've done.' She whispered as the two embraced. 'Don't forget about us.'

'I won't.' Fletcher said. 'So long as you raise that kid of yours properly. She's got my name, and I don't want to see it tarnished any further.'

'Goodbye, Michael.' Twilight let go of him and rejoined her friends, leaving General Blitzkrieg and the princesses as the only one yet to say goodbye. The stallion went first.

'Trooper Fletcher.' The grizzled Pegasus said, saluting when he came to a stop. 'It's has been both an honour and a privilege to serve with you over the past few years.'

'The honour was mine, sir.' Fletcher replied, returning the general's salute. 'Sorry to see it end.'

'You're not the only one, Trooper.' Blitzkrieg held his hoof out. 'Hit 'em hard, son. Make those bastards regret the day they banded together against the craziest son of a bitch to ever grace this planet.'

'I don't know what you mean, sir.' Fletcher said, shaking the offered hoof though there was a knowing grin on his face.

'Of course you don't.' The Pegasus grinned back. 'But if you're wondering about where to go, I hear Griffonia is nice this time of year.'

'I'll bear that in mind, General.' They handshake ended. 'Keep them all safe.'

'Consider it done, Mike.' The General saluted again, getting one back, then fell out, assuming a position next to the doors leading into the courtyard. Already the noise of a growing crowd could be heard. Fletcher just looked its way, resignation and weariness on his face as Luna trotted over.

'Think any of them out there want me to stay?' he asked bitterly when she drew level with him. 'Or have all they just come to see the show?'

'I think we both know the answer to that.' Luna said quietly. 'We did all we could.'

'I'm still leaving.' Fletcher stated.

'And I'm sorry about it.' the Alicorn responded sadly. 'But we'd be putting millions of lives at risk if you stayed.'

'No, it's... okay. I understand.' He said quietly. 'I'd do the same in your position. One life isn't worth millions, no matter how close you are to them.' Fletcher sighed then unsheathed his combat knife, the same one Luna had given him on Hearth's Warming Day, then held it out to her hilt first. 'Take it. I won't be needing it anymore.'

'I can't.' Luna said, refusing to take the item. 'I gave that to you as a gift.'

'And I'm giving it back.' Fletcher said, still holding the intricately decorated weapon out to her. 'After today, I've got no idea how my life is going to pan out. The moment those doors open, it's the moment I go on the run. Right up until the day I die, either of old age or some soldier manages to kill me, I can't stop.'

'So why are you giving me your knife?'

'Because I don't want it to just rust away when I die.' Fletcher held the knife up, shifting his grip so he was holding the hilt and could examine the blade. 'And it's more than just a knife. It's a gift, from one of the closest friends I've ever had. The possibility of it being left to fade away, to lie next to a dead body until time consumes them both, is beneath what this blade deserves. It deserves to be looked after, long after I'm just a faint memory.' He stared at the knife a second longer then held it out to Luna once again. 'That's why I'm giving it you. To look after.'

Luna opened her mouth to object but saw the resolute look in Fletcher's eyes and relented. 'I'll hold on to it instead. Until you come back.'

'We both know I won't.' The human said sadly as she levitated the knife from his grasp and made it disappear in a flash of light. 'Goodbye, Luna.'

'Goodbye, Michael.' She hesitated, then wrapped Fletcher in a brief hug. 'Thank you for protecting me and Tia for all these years.'

'Think nothing of it.' Fletcher flashed a weak smile as he scooped up his helmet and assault rifle, clamping the latter to his back as he moved to stand next to Celestia. The Alicorn had an unhappy expression on her face as the two slowly walked towards the doors leading into the courtyard.

'This is it, huh?' Fletcher said, slipping his helmet on. 'I'm really getting banished.'

'I'm afraid so.' Celestia confirmed. Both slowed their pace, trying to prolong the inevitable. 'What will you do?'

'No idea.' The human admitted. 'I can either live in the underground cache I got Shelia and the Hogs from, safe from everything but trapped in a metal box, or I could keep moving around, never staying anywhere for too long but always doing something. Either way, I'm screwed.'

'If there were any way for you to stay...' Celestia started to say but trailed off.

'I know. You'd take it.' Fletcher finished. 'But there isn't.' He reached into one of the pouches on his armour, withdrawing a folded piece of paper which he held out to the Alicorn. Celestia accepted it and unfolded it, eyes widening in surprise when she recognised it as the letter she had given the human all those years ago.

'I don't want to hear you can't take it.' Fletcher said before she could say anything. 'I've already had that conversation with Luna and the message is the same. I don't want that to just lie unattended when I die. I want it to last long after I'm gone. So preserve it and keep it somewhere safe.'

'After all you've done for us, it's the least I can do.' Celestia said, tucking the letter away. 'What about your other possessions? And the Warthog and tank?'

'Anything left in my room, give it back to whoever made them.' Fletcher said. 'As for the Hog and Shelia, throw them over Canterlot Cliffs. They won't be much good to you. I'll be taking the other Warthog to get away from Canterlot.' They reached the door, the noise from outside muffled through the thick wood.

'Are you ready?' Celestia asked.

Fletcher looked over his shoulder at Luna, and the girls. Each of them had tears in their eyes, Pinkie in particular, and all were waving at him. He turned away, blinking away his own tears. 'As I'll ever be. Let's get it over with.'

The Alicorn nodded at the guards stood either side of the door to open it. They obliged and pulled the massive entry way open, allowing the full force of the outside crowd to be heard. They were all booing as Fletcher stepped out. He ignored them and carried on to the top of the steps leading up to the castle then waited. To his left was the delegation that had demanded his exile. All had self assured grins plastered across their faces as Celestia came to a halt behind him.

'Michael Fletcher.' She said, using her magic to amplify her voice so that it overcame the crowd. 'As ruler of this land, I, Princess Celestia, strip you of your position as a Royal Guard, revoke your Knighthood, and renounce your citizenship as an Equestrian resident. You are herby banished from Equestria, ordered never to return under penalty of life imprisonment in Dante Prison or worse. Leave now, and don't come back.' Then, in a whisper only Fletcher could hear, said,' Goodbye, Michael. And good luck.'

He didn't reply, simply drawing his assault rifle and held it loosely across his chest as he walked down the steps to a waiting Warthog. The Royal Guard had created a barrier around it, trying to keep the crowd from it, but were faltering as they began screaming obscenities at him as well as throwing pieces of rotten fruit. Most missed, though the sheer volume made up for the inaccuracy, and Fletcher and his Warthog were quickly covered in fruit by the time he climbed into the driver's seat and started the massive vehicle.

Fletcher looked up at the castle one last time, nodding at Celestia before driving off. For the most part, the crowd parted as the Warthog approached, but some stood their ground, only to jump out of the way as the three-ton machine kept coming. Fletcher didn't care if he hit any or not. His mind had shut down and was operating on autopilot.

'Goodbye, everyone.'


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: ****I don't own My Little Pony or Halo. They belong to Hasbro and Bungie/Microsoft/343 Industries respectively. I own Michael Fletcher.**

Chapter Ten

It would be close to a month before the three nations finally attacked.

At first it was just the odd skirmish here and there, but soon escalated into full blown conflict when armies of all three nations arrived at Baltimare and lay siege to the city, with the battle lasting a full week before the city's defences were overrun. From there, the three armies moved onto the next town and the process would start up all over again.

Equestrian soldiers did their best, but each engagement had them outnumbered thirty-to-one at best, fifty-to-one at worst, and on the retreat all the while with no end or respite in sight. Each day saw more and more civilians pressed into military service, given basic training and equipment to fight a force that was better trained, better equipped and experienced.

Within two months, half of Equestria was captured. Within three, it was almost entirely occupied. The only places still holding out were Canterlot and a select few towns in the far north, but with no new supplies getting to them it would be only a matter of time before they too fell.

Celestia was standing on her balcony, staring blankly at the road leading to Canterlot. Before the war, it had been covered by lush vegetation and lined by trees. Now both were gone. In their place was just mud, churned up by thousands of hoofsteps as evacuees and soldiers fell back to the last line of defence. And within the next hour, it would be covered by griffins, Diamond Dogs and zebras come to conquer the city.

'We did all we could, ma'am.' General Blitzkrieg said quietly as he stood by her side. The Pegasus looked worn out, the stress of fighting a losing war taking its toll on him. But he remained standing, defiant to the end.

'I know, General, and I'm thankful for it.' Celestia murmured. 'You have done an amazing job to keep them at bay for this long, far better than anypony else could have.'

'Just not amazing enough.' The stallion muttered as the distant thud of thousands of steps started up, the invading army finally arriving at Canterlot.

'Nopony is perfect.' Celestia said. 'We just do our best.' She sighed, looking away from the road and towards the horizon, watching as the sun appeared. 'Go to your men, prepare them for the coming fight. Tell them that they have done Equestria proud, and that she will always remember them.'

'Yes, ma'am.' Blitzkrieg saluted then left, passing Luna as she entered the room.

'Is Twilight Sparkle and her friends safe?' Celestia asked without turning around.

'Shining Armour and a detachment of his men are guarding them in the throne room, Tia.' Luna answered. Around her neck was Fletcher's knife, hanging from a silver chain that contrasted with her dark blue coat. 'He's asking for us to join them as well.'

'Anything from the radio?'

'No, he still hasn't replied to anything we've sent.' Luna said. 'Michael either won't or can't answer us.'

'Considering everything he's been through, I'm not surprised he hasn't.' Celestia murmured. 'Though I would have liked to see him one last time. Before the end.'

'I would as well.' Luna said, sitting next to her sister. Together they watched the first of the griffin army to come into view, neither saying anything, until it came to a halt half a mile from the gates.

'It's time.' Celestia whispered, standing up.

'I'll see you in the throne room.' Luna said, standing as well. 'Don't be too long.'

'I won't.' The older Alicorn said, a weak smile on her lips. 'They'll just ask for us to surrender which, after an hour of consideration, I'll refuse and the fighting will begin. Keep them calm until I arrive.' Luna just embraced her instead of saying anything then rushed off to the room the two had spent so much time in. Celestia looked around her room for one final time then began her slow march to the city wall where she could speak with the griffin delegate.

He was a normal looking griffin, free of scars or wounds that so many of them wore nowadays, and clad in a crimson themed outfit that denoted his position as a member of the Griffin Royal Court.

'Princess Celestia, ruler of Equestria and the Alicorn of the Day.' He called out once she appeared on the castle wall. She maintained a blank expression, despite the fact that the distance between the two made it impossible to see any definitive facial features. 'I am honoured to meet the leader that has managed to keep her subjects and soldiers this determined to delay the inevitable, to continue fighting against overwhelming odds even if it means your doom.'

'It is only because their enemy made false promises that they continue to fight.' Celestia said back. 'We upheld our end of the deal, exiling Michael in order to secure your word that you wouldn't attack, only for you to attack anyway. You say you're honoured to meet me? Well I'm disgusted to meet you.'

'Come now, there's no need for such things to be said.' The griffin retorted. 'I've only come as a representative of my people, and those of the zebras and Diamond Dogs, to ask for your people to surrender to us all. Do it, and we will leave that magnificent city of yours untouched and your citizens unharmed.'

'You've already broken one promise.' The Alicorn said calmly. 'Why should I believe that you'll keep this one?'

'Because you don't really have much of a choice.' The griffin began walking away back to his forces. 'I'll give you an hour to think it through. When we speak again, I hope you'll be in a calmer frame of mind.' He quickly vanished amongst within the waiting army, leaving Celestia to return to the throne room, converted to act as both a command centre and last stand.

'The battle begins in less than one hour.' The Alicorn announced as she walked in, heading straight for Luna, Twilight and her friends. They were all sat close to each other, Twilight and Pinkie holding their children close, Applejack and Rarity keeping their sisters close by as well.

'It's really going to happen, isn't it?' Twilight whispered, nuzzling Michelle. The small filly whimpered every now and then, upset by her mother's distress. 'Canterlot is going to be attacked and we'll be taken prisoner or...' The unicorn trailed off, not wanting to finish her sentence.

'You know I won't let that happen, Twilli.' Shining Armour said, wrapping his little sister in a hug. 'Those griffins will have to go through me first.'

'That's what I'm afraid of.' Twilight hugged her brother back, crying. Celestia watched her student sadly before joining Luna and Blitzkrieg.

'How long do you think we'll be able to hold out for, General?' she asked the Pegasus.

'Honestly?' he said, getting a nod back. 'Less than a day considering the amount of troops they've got out there compared to ours. We could probably stretch that to two if we fortified our secondary line of defence and booby trapped the first, but we don't have the time or resources to do that now.'

'Do what you can.' Celestia said distantly. 'Anything you get us is good enough.'

'Yes, ma'am.' The stallion saluted then moved to give his orders to the remaining soldiers.

The Alcorn sat down heavily next to her sister, not really looking at anything. 'For over a thousand years this city has stood, enduring threats and the prospect of war. By tomorrow it'll be in ruins.'

'All things end, Tia.' Luna said. 'Even Canterlot.' She nudged her older sister. 'At least we'll be together.' Celestia remained silent, but returned Luna's gesture before closing her eyes to wait for an hour to pass. When it did, she got to her hooves and slowly began walking to the exit when a radio set up in the corner of the room went crazy.

'Sir, picking up an unknown transmission.' The operator yelled, waving for Blitzkrieg to come over. 'It just appeared.'

'Unknown transmission?' Blitzkrieg repeated, skidding to a halt behind the Earth pony. 'On what channel?'

'101.2.17, General. It's reserved for high level communications.'

'Let's hear it.' Blitzkrieg watched as the young mare swapped her headset for a set of speakers, plugging them in and turned to volume up. At first the signal crackled, as though there was interference, but it soon cleared up and everyone in the room strained to hear something.

'_Fletcher to Canterlot High Command. I am inbound to your location.' _A familiar and welcome voice finally said over the radio, getting a general cheer from most of the soldiers. Celestia and Luna just smiled as they headed for the radio.

'You took your damn time, Trooper.' Blitzkrieg said back, taking control of the microphone. 'We could have used you months ago.'

'_I know, but I've been working on a project of sorts and it's taken a while to get it sorted.' _Fletcher replied. '_What's the situation, sir?'_

'Bad. Enemy forces have stationed themselves on the road leading up to Canterlot and have some massive artillery pieces set up. There's no way you can get up it in Shelia.'

'_Who said I was in the tank?' _the human said, a grin audible over the crackling channel. '_Just hold the line until I get there. Fletcher out.' _The line went dead as Blitzkrieg turned to his men.

'You heard him.' the stallion barked. 'Get to the primary defensive line and hold it for as long as you can. Those bastards out there are gonna be knocking on the front door pretty soon and I sure as hell don't want them in here.'

'Sir! Yes, sir!' they replied as one before dispersing together, running to the outer wall with swords and crossbows at the ready.

'Ma'am, you may want to go tell that smarmy asshole of a griffin what our reply is.' Blitzkrieg said to Celestia. 'If Michael is inbound, we may still have a chance at fighting them off.'

'It's still one city against three whole armies.' Shining Armour pointed out, trotting over. 'Even if Michael manages to get here, he is just one person.'

'Then we'd better hope that whatever he's in is something spectacular.' Blitzkrieg grinned, seemingly reenergised by the reappearance of Fletcher.

When Celestia returned to the wall where she had first seen the griffin, she saw that the invading army hadn't moved but the soldiers were shifting from foot to foot, lightly tapping swords and bouncing war hammers up and down. More worryingly, Celestia noticed several Diamond Dogs spread amongst them carrying plasma rifles.

'Your hour is up, Princess.' The griffin from before called out, seemingly materialising from the front row of soldiers. 'What is your reply?'

'We will not surrender.' Celestia said. 'The city of Canterlot will not fall without a fight.' The Alicorn stood straight, wings flaring as she looked down on the griffin with an expression of contempt. 'Her people will never bow before liars and cowards.'

'Very well.' the griffin snarled and started to turn to his men and give the order to attack when a keen whine pierced the air, growing louder and more ominous with every passing second. He whipped around to locate the source at the same time as Celestia, though while she grinned his jaw dropped in disbelief.

Fletcher tapped one of several icons on a display in front of him, activating its function.

'System diagnostic initiating.' A disembodied voice called out. 'Propulsion, check. Navigation, check. Weapons, check. Radar, check. Flight controls, check. Anti-Air defences, check. All systems operating normally.'

'Okay, let's see what you can do.' The human murmured. He was sat in the pilot's seat of a Vulture, taken from one of the other caches spread across Equestria, and had removed all the projectile weapons with plasma and laser ones instead. The two forward auto cannons had been replaced with Gatling-style Spartan Laser turrets that could fire sixty times a minute, the primary missile system swapped for twelve plasma mortar launchers similar to a Wraith's main weapon and the anti-air missile launchers changed to another Gatling Spartan Laser though it was focused more on lofting as many lasers aloft as possible, trading power for speed.

'Computer, target all griffins, Diamond Dogs and zebras then open fire with all weapons.' He ordered, swinging the unwieldy craft around Canterlot towards the road leading up to the city. Fletcher hit the magnification and saw Celestia speaking with a griffin dressed in red. Both turned at the sound of the ducted fans keeping the Vulture aloft but only Celestia was happy to see him.

'Multiple targets detected, upward of fifty thousand. Confirm weapons free?' the computer asked, a big green button appearing on the display.

'Hell, yes.' Fletcher tapped the confirm button as he levelled the gunship out. 'Fry the bastards.'

The computer responded by highlighting the closest targets, assigned them a numerical designation, then did as ordered, activating both forward turrets and the plasma mortars on the Vulture's back. Lasers shot out from the craft, decimating anything they touched, whilst boiling blue plasma bolts erupted from it and came crashing down on the army and left glowing hot craters.

'_Michael? Is that you?' _Luna asked over the radio. In the background he could hear ponies shouting in celebration.

'You bet, ma'am.' He replied, directing the plasma launchers to take out the trebuchets being wheeled around to target him. 'Who else can unleash this level of destruction in such a short amount of time and with such grace?' A plasma round landing amid twenty griffins, vaporising them. More were scorched by the heat from the detonation but managed to limp away.

'Multiple contacts on an aerial intercept.' The onboard computer announced, its voice void of all emotion. 'Now tracking over three hundred separate entities.'

'Target and eliminate with the AA turrets.' Fletcher ordered, dropping the Vulture so the two weapons could open fire. Whilst the gunship boasted powerful weapons, it lacked them on the underside and Fletcher had the craft hovering nearly one hundred metres away from the edge of the cliff, meaning there was nothing beneath him. 'Luna, put Blitzkrieg on the line.'

There was the sound of the microphone being exchanged before it went away. '_Blitzkrieg here. What is it?'_

'General, I've activated an AA system on my ship but it can't tell the difference between friend and foe. Order all Pegasi to remain grounded or steer clear of me unless they want to be killed.' The human said, piloting the Vulture towards the area directly in front of the gates into Canterlot. The gathered army had rushed to it, trying to force their way inside.

'_Acknowledged , Trooper.' _Blitzkrieg radioed. '_Think you can stop them from getting inside?'_

'Negative, sir.' Fletcher answered. 'There's way too many of them to take on with just one Vulture and about a third of them are griffins. The AA system would be outmatched if they all came at once, doubly so if any of the zebras suddenly granted wings.' A huge rock came sailing towards him and Fletcher had to bank the Vulture harshly to try and avoid it. 'All I can do is thin the numbers out a bit before someone gets lucky and hits something vital.'

'_Alright. Just make sure you try and get into the castle to help if they do bring that thing down.' _The Pegasus ended the conversation, leaving Fletcher to concentrate on trying to avoid the falling rocks and keep the Vulture pointed at the enemy.

'Shit, there's a lot of them.' he muttered as lasers and plasma bolts seemed to be soaked up by the gathered forces.

'Over forty-nine thousand, eight hundred and twenty-one targets remain.' The computer said, interpreting Fletcher's comment as a query. 'Current kill count stands at seven hundred and thirty-three and rising.'

'How long will it take to get through them all?' He yanked the controls hard to the right, swerving away from three particularly large stone missiles.

'At current rate, eight hours, forty-seven minutes but fuel for main reactor will run out in five hours, thirty-four minutes.'

'Well, fuck.' Fletcher performed a strafing run, targeting the trebuchets and catapults before swinging the massive gunship around to head back to Canterlot.

'Alert. Anti-Air turrets overheating. Shutting down.' The computer calmly announced, making Fletcher's head snap round to the display.

'No. No, no ,no, no!' He frantically tried to reactivate the system but it refused, displaying a readout of the heat levels in both turrets as they cooled off. Overhead, he could hear the clatter of talons as they landed on the upper level of the Vulture and the subsequent clanging as they tried to break it.

'God dammit, reactivate!' the human shouted, putting the Vulture into a series of sharp banks and turns in an attempt to throw the griffins off.

'Anti-Air turrets are still too hot.' The machine responded. 'System unable to function.'

'I'll give you unable to function.' He snarled before feeling the gunship shake as a bomb detonated.

'Alert. Plasma launchers One, Two, Three and Four are now destroyed. Primary fuel line damaged. Reactor output falling to seventy percent. Sixty. Fifty.' Fletcher felt the Vulture dive and shake as he fought to maintain control, aiming for the inside of Canterlot. The main outer wall loomed and he yanked the controls back, forcing the nose of the aircraft to rise and miss the top layer. He cleared it but the rear of the craft was too low and clipped the stone battlements, shaking both Vulture and Fletcher.

'Main engine damaged. Thrust down to forty percent. Caution. Altitude dropping.'

'Yeah!' Fletcher shouted as he tried to keep the Vulture from hitting any buildings as it flew further into Canterlot. 'No shit!' Another building seemed to come straight for Fletcher, prompting him to try and gain altitude whilst pushing the damaged engine and reactor as far as they could go. The Vulture responded, sluggishly, and had only just begun to climb when the two entities connected.

'Warning. Forward turrets destroyed. Main reactor approaching critical levels. Reduce power and land to effect repairs.' A second explosion buffeted the craft, followed by a third and fourth. 'Manoeuvring thrusters offline. Flight controls critical. Main engine now operating at below ten percent. Altitude dropping.'

'Ah, shit.' Fletcher pointed the dying gunship towards the castle, giving it everything he could to gain some height and aim for a window that led into the throne room.

'Heads up, boys and girls.' He yelled over the radio. 'Fletcher Airlines is making an emergency landing in the throne room in ten seconds. Either clear the place out or try and catch me.' Not bothering to wait for a reply, Fletcher pulled up on the controls one last time as the castle filled his view, pushing the damaged engine into a screaming overload to either reach the window or give the Vulture enough momentum to punch through the wall.

In the end, it was a mixture. The tip of the Vulture managed to hit just below the window's bottom edge as the engines continued to force it forwards, the bottom half smashing through the stone work whilst the top half shattered the window.

'Oh, this cannot end well.' Fletcher said as the gunship's engines finally cut out, meaning the craft went into a nose dive. Directly ahead were the thrones Celestia and Luna sat on, thankfully empty, and the human braced as best he could for the inevitable crash. The leading edge of the Vulture collided with the ground, metal screeching as it was scraped across stone. Both thrones were destroyed as the multi-ton vehicle ran straight through them and carried on to the wall behind it.

The Vulture stopped with a bone-jarring thump, snapping Fletcher's head forward and forced his body against the restraints keeping him in place. He coughed and undid the straps, collapsing from the pilot's seat to the deck of the grounded gunship. 'Ow.'

'Michael? Are you okay?' Celestia asked from outside, sounded muffled through the metal armour. Fletcher coughed again as he clawed his way upright and made for the escape hatch, popping it open.

'Oh, yeah.' He said, climbing out. 'Nothing like crashing through a castle wall in a falling gunship to let you know you're alive. Hurts like hell, though.' Fletcher rolled his shoulders then shook his head clear. 'So, what did I miss?'

'Aside from an invading army on our doorstep?' Blitzkrieg said as he walked over with the princesses in tow. 'Not much.' The Pegasus grinned. 'That was one hell of an entrance, soldier.'

'Shame I can only do it once.' Fletcher murmured, looking up at the hole he had created. 'Because aside from the actual landing, that was pretty fun.'

'Nice to see you haven't changed.' Luna said, levitating his knife over. 'I think this is yours.'

'It is.' The human took the knife and sheathed it. 'Thanks for looking after it.'

'Thanks for coming back.' The younger Alicorn smiled as Fletcher headed back inside the gunship.

'Sir! The enemy has breached the outer gate and is heading for our secondary line of defence!' an Earth pony yelled, running through the doors leading into the room. He faltered slightly at the downed Vulture but kept going, coming to a halt in front of Blitzkrieg. 'They have air superiority and are coming straight for the castle.'

'And with that hole up there, they'll be able to swarm us.' Blitzkrieg growled.

'I might be able to help with that!' Fletcher called out from the Vulture. 'I'm reactivating the AA turrets now and focusing their aim on the hole. Just keep friendly units away from it and don't fly inside the room and we should be fine.' From the back of the Vulture, the two turrets slowly rotated so they were aimed at the entry way Fletcher had created, occasionally firing at a distant target.

'Okay, that's taken care of.' Blitzkrieg said, watching the turrets work. 'What about fending off the masses of soldiers heading this way?'

'Simple.' The human replied, emerging with a chain gun in his hands that had an ammo belt attached to a crudely built but large backpack. 'We kill any who try to get in here.' Fletcher nodded to the inside of the Vulture. 'There are a few crates in there that have frag grenades in. Get them out and start distributing a few to your men. The rest, store over there.' He nodded to the corner with the radio in. 'After that, start setting up more dedicated defensive lines using the rubble I brought in.'

'You got it.' Blitzkrieg turned to the soldiers milling around, torn between staring at the wrecked Vulture or Fletcher as he checked over the chain gun. 'What are you all standing around for? We're about to get hit. I want those crates out of that thing in two minutes and their contents distributed in three. And whilst you're at it, clear this rubble and get it turned into barricades!' They all jumped to carry out Blitzkrieg's orders.

'Why did you come back?' Celestia asked. 'After everything you went through, the banishment and public opposition, why bother?'

'Why not?' He answered, setting the tri-barrelled gun down and shrugging off the backpack. 'A chance to kill some of the bastards that hate me before I die? I'd be mad to miss that opportunity.'

'I think we know that you're mad.' Twilight said, picking her way through the debris on the floor. 'It's who you are.'

'Don't I know it?' Fletcher said, taking his helmet off to reveal a grin. 'Miss me?'

'Yeah.' Twilight and the girls rushed over to him, wrapping the human in a group hug. 'Don't ever go away again.'

'I'll try not to.' He hugged back and slipped his helmet back on as they broke apart. 'But let's get through this thing alive before we start making promises.' Fletcher joined the line of ponies heading in and out of the Vulture, ducking in momentarily before coming back out with an assault rifle in his arms, a shotgun on his back and an SMG on each leg. He placed these with the chain gun then helped build the inner defences alongside Blitzkrieg's soldiers.

The work lasted half an hour, during which the invaders managed to push Equestrian forces back to their third and last line of defence before the castle itself, though they seemed to ignore the other strongholds dotted throughout the city and committed all their forces to the castle.

'Alright, I want a defensive phalanx kept around the Vulture at all times with unicorns and archers in positions where they have a good view of the battlefield and aren't in danger of being engaged directly.' Fletcher ordered, hefting the chain gun he'd taken from a Warthog and modified to operate free of its stand. 'Everyone else, form up on me and get ready. This is gonna get hot.'

All of the soldiers inside the room either ducked behind a hastily constructed barricade or climbed into a spot with an unobstructed view whilst Fletcher stood directly in front of the Vulture, spooling his gun up. The princesses, girls and their families were hiding inside the gunship, a select group of Royal Guards staying with them to protect everyone should a hostile get through.

'Bad guys coming in!' a Pegasus announced, peering through a small crack in the door. 'Looks like most of them are griffins with a few Diamond Dogs thrown in.'

'Strength estimate?' Fletcher asked.

'Somewhere in the region of all of them.' the pony said. 'Armed to the teeth with swords, maces and crossbows.' He took one last look then rejoined the main force, picking up a sword.

'One way or another, it all ends today.' Blitzkrieg said as the griffins began banging on the doors. 'We'll either win or lose, but it will all end.'

'I can think of worse ways to go.' Fletcher murmured, spooling the chain gun up.

'Like?'

'Being stranded on a submarine that's sinking with you on it.' He said. 'Hearing the creak of the metal as it falls deeper and deeper, until the outside pressure becomes too much and it implodes.'

'Sounds bad.' Blitzkrieg agreed. 'Just one question.'

'Sure.'

'What's a submarine?' The Pegasus looked up at the human.

'It's a boat that's designed to go underwater.' Fletcher explained as the door began splintering under the repeated impacts. 'If we survive, I'll explain why it's not such a bad idea.'

Blitzkrieg just hummed, picking up sword in his mouth. The door splintered further and came close breaking open, barely holding together.

'Okay, people. This is where we make our mark.' The human said. 'Hit hard, hit fast, and make those bastards regret the day they crossed you. I'll see you on the other side.' Fletcher made sure the barrel was pointed squarely at the doors, finger poised to fully activate the weapon and send .50 calibre bullets downrange in a storm of lead.

The doors finally gave out, sagging open under the force of thousands of griffins, Diamond Dogs and the occasional zebra. The Equestrian forces responded with combat spells, arrows and bolts whilst Fletcher began firing into the oncoming wall of flesh and feathers, cutting down the front row, swinging the chain gun in arcs to get those that came too close to the line until the backpack was completely empty. He just dumped it and the gun, snapping up the SMGs on his legs and continued to fire.

But with the chain gun gone, the griffin-led force made a move for the Vulture and the soldiers surrounding it, resulting in dozens of separate fights all clustered around the downed craft. Fletcher took up position directly in front of the entry hatch, downing any hostile that made an attempt on it, SMG in one hand and a captured sword in the other. Both were raised when four griffins came straight for him and surrounded the armoured human. Two held maces, covered in blood and feathers, another held a sword, also bloodied, while the last griffin carried an energy sword that crackled in his claw.

'Four against one?' Fletcher said aloud, trying to keep the energy sword in sight. 'I've fought worse.'

'We are only the beginning, Demon.' The sword energy sword owner spat. 'Kill us and more will follow. The combined might of the Griffin Kingdom, the Unified Diamond Dog Tribes and the Zebrannah Republic stands against you, and you alone.'

'So why attack Equestria?' Fletcher wondered. 'They did as you asked.'

'Because they needed to go.' The griffin stated simply. 'A new world order, one where no single nation has all the power, is coming. The Equestrians would have opposed that, fighting to keep their dominance over everyone else. That is why we attacked. To pave the way.'

'You've still got to go through me first.' The human pointed out, sword raised and SMG held level.

'And we will.' All four griffins charged as one, weapons raised. Fletcher reacted without thought, jumping backwards as the lead griffin swiped at him with the energy sword whilst raising the SMG to fire. Unfortunately, one of the mace carries brought his weapon down on Fletcher's hand, smashing the gun away and ruining it whilst the other two landed hits of their own, knocking Fletcher forwards.

He recovered quickly and ducked under another swipe of the plasma sword, the twin blades passing within a few scant inches of his head, then span leapt for the griffin that had hit him, sword in front of him and pierced the soldier's stomach, allowing blood to gush out as he withdrew the blade and swung it at the second mace carrier, slashing his throat open. Both went down, leaving Fletcher to face the two griffins armed with swords, one plasma and one metal.

'Alright, who wants to die first?' he challenged, swapping his own sword to his right hand, keeping it upright and ignored the blood trickling down the hilt. Fletcher looked between the two, trying to gauge which would move first. The metal sword owner did, exploding into movement with his sword held high and a murderous snarl on his face. Fletcher responded in kind, bringing his sword down on the griffin's head, slicing it in two, and kept forcing it down until it got stuck in the newly created corpse's ribcage. Fletcher left it there, drawing his combat knife as he span to face the final griffin.

Only the griffin was moving before he had fully turned, stabbing the human in the gut with the energy sword. Fletcher's HUD exploded with warnings, both related to the suit and to him. His shields had failed, the armour was leaking hydrostatic gel and the outer layer was breached, whilst throwing up medical warnings that said Fletcher's left lung, stomach, spleen and one kidney had been pierced by one or both of the energy sword's plasma blades.

'It looks like you'll be the one who dies first, Demon.' The griffin hissed triumphantly as Fletcher felt his strength leave him, dropping the knife Luna had given him and struggled to breathe. 'It was only a matter of time before you met your end. I just never thought it'd be the one to deliver it.' He rotated the sword slightly, widening the human's wound and making him gasp in pain.

'Why did you even come back?' he whispered, bringing his face close to Fletcher's. 'These ponies, they turned their backs on you and cast you out. So why return and protect them?'

'Who said anything about protecting the citizens?' Fletcher managed to gurgle. 'I came back to protect my friends.' With that, he grabbed the griffin's wrist that was holding the hilt and snapped it, making the winged foe to howl in pain and let go, which left Fletcher free to yank the weapon out. Blood sizzled and popped on the four foot long prongs.

'They didn't turn their backs on me.' He wrapped his free hand around the griffin's neck and squeezed it, almost popping it off, and ran him though with the captured energy sword before using it to sever the griffin into two pieces, cutting him across the torso and lofting the upper half up while the bottom half sagged to the floor.

He kept it up in the air before the wound in his gut made itself known again, sapping the energy from Fletcher and forced him drop the remains of the griffin, joining it a second later as he collapsed, blood and hydrostatic gel leaking from him. The HUD of the MJOLNIR armour was going crazy, now reporting a declining body temperature, rapid pulse and falling blood pressure alongside the previous wounds.

'So this is how I die.' Fletcher rasped, his mind starting to feel sluggish. 'Stabbed in the gut by a griffin and left to bleed out in the middle of a battle. Not a bad way, really.' The human tried to push himself onto his back but lacked the strength to even flex his fingers, so he gave up and resigned himself to watch the growing pool of his own blood as it spread out across the floor and mixed with that of the four griffins.

_Get up. _A disembodied voice ordered, echoing throughout Fletcher's head. He just blinked, not sure if the voice was real or just something his dying brain had made up.

_Get up. _The voice said again, louder than before and with more force. _This battle is not yet done, and the Elements are still vulnerable._

Still not sure if the voice was real or imaginary, Fletcher chose to ignore it, now feeling incredibly weary.

_I said get up! _The voice snapped, jolting him back to semi-wakefulness. _I am not a hallucination. I am very real and you will listen to me, Warrior. The Elements of Harmony are in danger and you are one of the few who can prevent them from being destroyed. But you have to get up._

'I can't.' Fletcher murmured, eyes flickering as they tried to stay open. 'I'm done for, crazy voice. Just let me die in peace.'

_No, you are not done for, Warrior. _The voice said sternly. _There is still some fight left in you, and you will use it to defend the Elements. _

Fletcher groaned, both in pain and frustration. 'Look, Voice, I'm dying. That griffin managed to damage some vital stuff when he stabbed me and it ain't gonna magically heal just because you want me to fight. Hell, I'm still not sure if you're real or just my brain thinking up some weird stuff before it goes. So do me a favour and go.'

_I will _not _go. _The voice seethed. _And I am _not _the hallucinations your primitive mind came up with._

'Then prove it.' the human whispered. 'Heal my wounds and get me in fighting shape. Otherwise, fuck off and leave me alone. I've already died once before, and I'm not looking forward to doing it again.'

_I know. _The voice sounded apologetic rather than angry. _But you must get up._

'How do you suggest I do that?' Fletcher snapped weakly. 'My internal organs are done for. I've bled out what must be all my blood and I can't even feel my legs anymore. That's not a condition for fighting. It's a condition for dying.' He sighed, eyes slowing shutting. 'I want to help, believe me I do. But there's no way I can do it. Not anymore.'

_There might be. _The voice said quietly. _When we originally brought you back, we healed the damage done to you by the Gravemind and planted the seeds for your augmentation, a process that would last years before the effects could be fully felt. But it can only be done once._

'Wait, who's we?' Fletcher said, frowning vaguely.

_It is... complicated to explain, Warrior. _The voice eventually said. _But for simplicities sake, we are a collective mind that subtly influences events to maintain the physical Harmony of Equestria, rather than the spiritual one Twilight Sparkle and her friends do. We see opportunities that can be exploited and use them._

'So what, I was one of those?' Fletcher managed to whisper. 'An opportunity you could exploit?'

_Yes. _The voice replied, sounding ashamed. _We have seen for quite some time that a war would engulf Equestria, the aftermath of which would lead to a second, larger war as the victors fought amongst themselves for dominance. Death would engulf the planet and leave it barren. But when you came to Equestria, armed with both weapons and knowledge that outperformed anything here, we saw an opportunity to prevent a global catastrophe. _

'And all it needed was for me to die.' Fletcher breathed, feeling himself start to slip away. 'Just to wind up dying anyway with your grand plan in ruins.' He started to laugh but it quickly descended into weak coughs that threw blood up against the inside of his helmet. 'Some opportunity I turned out to be.'

_The plan is not yet in ruins, Warrior. _The voice said. _There is still time to stop Equestria from vanishing. You just need to get up and defend the Elements and princesses one last time._

'And I've told you, I can't.' The human mumbled. 'My wounds won't heal and there's no way I can just stand up and fight with them still open. It's over.'

_What if I could get you back on your feet, if only temporarily? _The voice offered. _Would you do it then?_

'If you could, yes.' Fletcher said. 'I would defend the Elements and the princesses one last time.' He coughed up more blood. 'Even if it means I die again.'

_Thank you. _The voice whispered. _What I am about to do won't take away your wounds, it will only mask them to a certain extent. The pain will remain, and your abilities will be hindered, but it should be enough to keep you going._

'Just do it.' Fletcher grunted.

_As you wish._

It started slowly, not noticeable at first but the human quickly felt the changes. His body no longer felt as cold, the feeling came back to his legs and Fletcher found he could once again flex his fingers, albeit slowly. Then as more time passed, he was able to move them more until he found the strength to push himself up and claw off his helmet, coughing up the remained of the blood in his throat and took deep breath. Fletcher's breathing was still laboured, the puncture wounds in his lungs still being there, but like the voice had said it was masked.

'Okay.' He coughed, rising to one knee. 'Now what?'

_Go to Celestia and tell her the situation warrants the Nova spell, Warrior. She will know what you mean. _The voice instructed. _Convince her it is the only way, and defend her until it can be cast._

'Got it.' Fletcher scooped up the fallen energy sword and activated it, watching the two plasma blades flash into existence, and stood up. Around him the battle continued to rage, bodies from both sides littering the floor, as neither army let up. he griffins had nearly twice the amount of troops but their Equestria counterparts fought twice as hard, putting them on a near equal footing.

_The princesses, Warrior. _The voice hissed as he continued to linger. _Go to them before all is lost._

Fletcher merely nodded as he turned away from the fight and limped towards the Vulture, stepping over the bodies of dead soldiers and in pools of blood. He reached the entry hatch and hauled himself into it, wincing as the wound in his gut was disturbed. No more blood ran down from it, just the occasional dribble of hydrostatic gel.

'Princess?' Fletcher called out, voice hoarse. 'Where are you?

'O-Over here, Michael.' Celestia responded, peering out from behind a bulkhead. Next to her was a Royal Guard, carrying a sword in his mouth. 'What's wrong?'

'The battle is going downhill fast.' He said. 'And we've only got one trump card left.' Fletcher leaned against the wall, taking a moment to catch his breath and cover the open wound.

'You're hurt.' Celestia started to say before he could continue, catching a glimpse of the burnt armour and drying blood. Then her eyes widened in horror. 'Badly. The Elements, they're-'

'Doing their job.' The human interrupted, standing upright. 'Don't worry about me, I'll be fine when this is all over.'

'You won't be.' Celestia whispered. 'The Elements are the only things keeping you alive.'

'I know.' Fletcher said sadly, looking past the Alicorn at the Vulture's other occupants. They were all listening and had similar looks of horror on their faces. 'But if we don't do something about the war, we'll all be dead.'

'There has to be a way to keep you alive, Michael.' Luna said, walking closer to him. 'Couldn't the Elements fix your wounds like they did before?'

'No.' He murmured. 'The Elements said they could only keep me up temporarily, not do a total repair. I'm guessing that as soon as I'm done protecting you, they'll end the connection and I'll die a second time.' Fletcher ran a hand over his wound, wincing slightly as he touched the burnt flesh.

'But the war is almost lost.' Celestia said. 'Why would they keep you alive if we'll be killed either way?'

'Because I'm here to deliver a message as well.' he explained. 'The Elements told me that the only for you to win the war is to use the Nova spell, whatever it is.'

Celestia's mouth opened and closed several times whilst Luna's just dropped, both staring at the human.

'T-The Nova spell?' Celestia finally managed to stutter. 'They-They can't be serious.'

'That's what the Elements said.' Fletcher repeated. 'Use the Nova or the entire planet will be engulfed in war.'

'If we use the Nova spell, then most of the people on the planet will die!' Luna whispered. 'Michael, it's a spell designed to wipe out those who hate Equestria and her people. Seeing as how three whole nations are united against us, that means three whole nations will vanish in mere seconds.'

'And if you don't, Equestria will cease to exist.' Fletcher said. 'Would you rather face total annihilation or a chance to live in total peace?'

'At a cost of billions of lives?' Celestia said back. 'It hardly seems worth it.'

'You value the lives of people who break promises, start wars, and willingly allow their people to rape and beat innocent civilians?' Fletcher momentarily glanced at Applejack and Twilight, the two ponies sharing pained looks as he brought up buried and hurtful memories. 'Because if it were me, I'd kill them all and not regret it.'

'But I'm not you, Michael.' Celestia said. 'I'm not a hardened killer. I would hate myself for committing genocide.'

'Would you hate yourself more if you let your own people die?' he responded. 'They're the ones you have a responsibility to protect, not the griffins, not the Diamond Dogs and not the zebras.' Fletcher crossed his arms, deactivating the energy sword beforehand. 'So choose. The lives of your own people, or the lives of murderers, thieves and rapists.'

Celestia sighed and lowered her head. 'Very well, Michael. I'll cast the Nova spell.' She looked to Luna, Twilight and the others. 'But it'll take ten minutes to fully charge it.'

'I'll see what I can do.' Fletcher reactivated the energy sword and left the Vulture, rejoining the fray that was outside.

_Thank you, Warrior. _The voice finally said as he sliced two griffins in half with one swipe of the sword. _When this is all over, you will be given one final reward._

'Not that I'll be able to make use of it.' The human muttered. 'Seeing as I'm going to die soon.'

The voice didn't say anything else, allowing Fletcher to continue defending the Vulture's hatch, despite being more clumsy than before and fighting to ignore the pain that flared up every time he twisted his upper body. The griffins soon learned to give him a wide berth, eventually giving up on their endeavour to breach the downed gunship and focus instead on tackling the other soldiers within the room.

'Who's next?' Fletcher shouted, sword raised as he egged three Diamond Dogs and a zebra to fight him. 'Who's willing to see if they can take me down? How about you, stripes?' He pointed with the sword at the zebra. 'Or you, mongrel?' He shifted the sword to one of the Diamond Dogs. 'Come on, I dare ya. Hit me with your best shot.'

None of them did anything, just backing away from the sword wielding human.

'That's what I thought.' Fletcher yelled at them. 'Cowards! All of you.' He continued to wave the sword around, until a bright light appeared directly behind him and cast deep shadows. Fletcher stopped waving the sword and turned around to see that the Vulture had vanished, in its place was a glowing orb of light that contained two indistinct silhouettes. Around it at regular intervals were the girls, all contributing to the column by way of a beam of energy that shot out of their Element pieces.

_The spell is ready, Warrior. _The voice whispered as an unearthly silence fell over the throne room. Everyone in it had stopped what they were doing, captivated by the light as it intensified and grew. _Your role in all this is at an end._

'End.' Fletcher repeated, barely making a noise lest he disturb the silence. Then, with a sudden snap, the light rushed out of the column in a wall of brilliant white fire that swept over every surface in the room and escaped out of it into the world beyond. Fletcher couldn't see anything, just the white light, or hear a thing, just the stillness, but he could feel the power of the Nova spell as it radiated from Celestia and Luna.

It carried on for what felt like hours but couldn't have been seconds, and when the light finally receded the throne room had been cleared of all hostiles, both alive and dead, leaving the remaining Royal Guards standing amidst the aftermath as the two princesses floated back down to the ground, neither one worse for wear.

'It's over.' Celestia whispered as her hooves touched the floor. 'Billions of lives, gone.'

'You did what you had to do.' Fletcher mumbled, staggering towards them. The pain from his wounds was intensifying and his body was starting to grow cold once more, his link to the Elements finally severed. 'For Equestria.' He got within three metres of the Alicorns when his legs gave out and crumpled to the floor.

'Michael!' Celestia and Luna, along with the girls and the remaining Royal Guards rushed to his side.

'Somepony, get a doctor!' Luna yelled. 'Now!'

'Don't... Don't bother.' Fletcher whispered, coughing weakly as Celestia used her magic to prop him up on a piece of rubble. 'I'm done for. There's nothing anyone can do for me now.'

'You don't know that.' Luna said, crouching alongside her sister besides the dying human. 'We might still have a chance.'

'No, we don't.' Fletcher coughed again and struggled to breath for a moment before managing to calm down. 'Even if you could find a way to heal my internal organs, I've lost too much blood and I doubt my body will accept alien transfusions. Just... Just let me go. At least this time I'm not alone.' He gave a faltering grin before it faded.

'It's been a privilege to know you both.' Fletcher said, raising a shaking arm to salute them. 'And an honour to call you my friends.' He let his arm drop and the world went black.


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: ****I don't own My Little Pony or Halo. They belong to Hasbro and Bungie/Microsoft/343 Industries respectively. I own Michael Fletcher.**

Chapter Eleven

There was barely a cloud in the sky, allowing the sun to shine down unopposed on Canterlot and reveal the scars the once-majestic city still bore. Most buildings had some degree of damage, usually in the form of an impact crater where a round from a catapult had found its mark, but it was the castle that had taken the most abuse. Scaffolding still covered most of its surface as architects and engineers did their best to remove all traces of war from it, including the gaping hole that led into the throne room. The process had been slow, even six months after the war had ended, and barely half the work was done, something that Celestia put down to being a combination of a lack of morale and a shortage of experienced builders as she waited behind a stage set up in the castle's courtyard.

In front of the stage were over fifteen-hundred ponies, all waiting for her to appear and deliver a speech honouring all who had fallen to defend Equestria, something Celestia was rereading one last time to spot anything she felt should be changed, or removed, before it would be read to the crowd outside.

'Ma'am, it's nearly show time.' Blitzkrieg said, walking over to her. Like Canterlot, the Pegasus bore scars of his own. One eye had been blinded by a griffin explosive, the blast flinging debris into it, whilst his left wing was nothing but a memory, an unlucky plasma bolt striking the appendage and inflicting fourth-degree burns where the wing met Blitzkrieg's body. The stallion had refused medical attention when the battle was over, simply ripping the useless appendage off with his mouth. It was only after he'd passed out from the pain did he allow the doctors to look over him.

'I know, General.' Celestia murmured, levitating a quill over to amend one section. 'Has everypony found their places?'

'Yes. We've even had to ask the Pegasi who showed up to take up clouds so there was enough room.' He answered. 'Princess Luna, Twilight Sparkle and her family and friends are sat in the front row.'

'Good, good.' Celestia said, reading the modified speech several times. 'I'll be along in a few moments. I just need to finalise this.' She gestured with her head to the scroll floating in front of her, a quill scratching at the surface. 'You can join everypony if you wish.'

'Yes, ma'am.' Blitzkrieg bowed and left the Alicorn alone, allowing Celestia to give the speech one final check to make sure she was satisfied before standing and preparing herself, assuming position behind the curtain that hid from the crowd and gave the Earth pony operating it a subtle nod. She nodded back and made a similar gesture to the pony that would announce the princess's arrival.

'Mares and gentlecolts,' the unicorn said loudly, using a spell to amplify his voice. 'Her Highness, Princess Celestia.'

The Earth pony to Celestia's left began opening the curtains as the unicorn started to speak, revealing the Alicorn who stepped up to a podium set in the middle of the stage. Silence met her, though considering the reason the crowd had gathered this was understandable.

'It has been six months since the end of the war, a war that has scarred our once beautiful land and taken from us our loved ones, and we have been slow to rebuild. It has been six months since we were left to deal with the turmoil of having lost loved ones, to commit their bodies to the Earth or hold memorial services for those who were never found and will never know rest. It has been six months since the last soldier fell, since the last civilian was killed without remorse, since peace finally came to our land.' Celestia said to the crowd, reading from the scroll laid out in front of her and from memory. They were still silent, intently watching her as she spoke. On the front row, Luna had a similar expression of rapt attention, along with Twilight Sparkle and the others. Celestia's gaze quickly swept over an empty space, reserved for a person who wouldn't come.

'But it was a peace that came at too high a price, or came too late for many.' She continued. 'Soldiers struck down by an aggressive and deceitful enemy, fighting to uphold the ideals of peace and tolerance, or trying to protect helpless civilians from being killed for sport. Soldiers who paid the ultimate sacrifice so that others might live. Even in the face of impossible and overwhelming odds, they continued to fight. A shining example of bravery and selflessness.

'That is why today will be dedicated to their memory, honouring the dead and thanking those who survived but at a price.' Several soldiers and Royal Guards scattered throughout the audience unconsciously looked at stubs where legs and wings had once been. Blitzkrieg flexed his remaining wing before staring despondently at the burnt nub where the other should be. 'Today, we pay tribute to the thousands that fell in the line of duty and vow to never let such a tragedy like this happen again.' Celestia looked to her right, where a statue sat shrouded beneath a heavy blue cloth. 'Today, we start to rebuild Equestria. But let us never forget those who will never see another sunrise, or hear the voices of their family. Let us never forget those who gave their lives to defend the freedom of the ponies they loved.'

Celestia summoned her magic, wrapping it around the cloth covering the statue then lifted the thick fabric to reveal the memorial for all to see. There were three ponies, one to represent each race, all clad in full ceremonial armour facing away from the castle, silent watching for any incoming threats.

'Today, we also pay tribute to one soldier who paid the ultimate sacrifice defending Equestria.' Celestia said as the cloth fell to the floor. 'A soldier who was not of this world yet called it his home. He suffered, both at the hoofs of our enemies and at the hoofs of the very nation he vowed to protect. Yet when Equestria cast this soldier out, shunning him for incidents beyond his control, he returned in our darkest hour to fight alongside those he considered his family.'

Behind the three ponies, towering over them, was a statue of Fletcher in his MJOLNIR armour. Unlike the ponies, he carried a weapon, an assault rifle, that was held across his chest. Many in the crowd looked down guilty as Celestia mentioned the banishment of the human.

'This soldier, an alien from another planet, fought just as hard as any native Equestrian. He displayed valour and courage beyond measure, continuing to fight even when mortally wounded. To many, he was simply a machine, faceless and without emotion. To others, he was a Demon, a force that brought misery and destruction to all he saw. But to a select few, to those who knew him closely, this soldier was a friend that cared deeply for them and would go out of his way to protect.'

Celestia glanced at the statue, paying particular attention to Fletcher's figure. The sculptors had done an amazing job getting the detail as accurate as possible, even including the small logo that had always been on the human's chest.

'Today is about honouring those who died.' She continued, looking back to the crowd. 'But today we also honour this soldier, this alien who owed us nothing, by recognising him as a Hero of Equestria. He gave so much in return for so little, risking his life for nothing more than a place to sleep, that it would dishonour his memory if we did nothing.' The Alicorn looked down at the front row again, her gaze lingering on the empty seat.

'To the soldiers who gave their lives, to the civilians that were killed, and to Michael Fletcher, we remember and give thanks.' Celestia said.

'We remember.' The crowd chanted solemnly as one. 'And give thanks.'

'Let today act as a reminder of the horrors war brings, and serve as a deterrent against it happening again. We gain nothing from war, only loss and heartbreak.' Celestia rolled up her parchment and tucked it away, bowing her head as she led a two-minute silence. When it was done, the Alicorn stepped down from the podium and joined her sister and Twilight as the crowd began dispersing. Some left, but the vast majority stayed behind to place some small token at the base of the statue. Set just below the hooves of the three ponies was a small plaque that read: _In Honour of those who died to defend Equestria, be they of the Earth, the Sky, or beyond the Stars. May their sacrifice never be forgotten or in vain._

'How much of your speech did you keep?' Luna asked as her sister drew close.

'Some.' Celestia said. 'But not all. The parts about the soldiers who died, I kept. Most of the things about Michael, I made up on the spot.'

'Too bad he wasn't here to hear it.' Twilight said sadly, looking at the same space Celestia had when she delivered her speech. 'Michael did say he felt he wasn't appreciated.'

Celestia hummed in agreement. 'Somehow, I think he heard what I said.'

'So, what now?' Luna wondered, watching as the pile of trinkets left at the base of the statue continued to grow. A few Pegasi had even draped a wreath of flowers around the neck of Fletcher's statue with some in the crowd nodding in approval.

'We set about rebuilding our lives.' The older of the two princesses said. 'Not just in Canterlot, but across all of Equestria.' Celestia ruffled her feathers and looked skyward to the sun. 'And try to put the horrors of war behind us.' She basked in the warmth of the sun for a few seconds then stood before walking away from the group.

'Are you going to the gardens?' Luna asked as Celestia started to head towards the only remaining area of green within the city that was untouched by war.

'Yes. I just... need to clear my head.' she replied, stopping to respond.

'Do you want somepony to go with you?' Twilight offered, trotting closer to her mentor.

'No, thank you.' Celestia said, shaking her head gently. 'I'd prefer to be alone.'

'Oh, okay.' Twilight nodded but looked a little crestfallen.

'We'll spend some time together soon, Twilight Sparkle.' Celestia assured her, seeing the unicorn's expression. 'When I return, maybe we can talk about the next step in your studies?'

This made Twilight perk up a bit and she gave a small smile. 'I'd like that.' She walked over to Celestia and nuzzled her before allowing the Alicorn to leave.

The gardens of Canterlot were mostly deserted aside from the occasional pony wandering through the only part of the city to make it through the war relatively unscathed, meaning Celestia had the place to herself. She paused to survey the location, nodding in approval at the rate of how fast everything was recovering, then set off again, following a well worn dirt path until she arrived at a weathered stone bench.

Sat in front of it was a steel grey unicorn with a dark blue mane. He was big, towering above most ponies and almost rivalling Celestia for size, and silent. The only sign the unicorn gave of noticing the princess's arrival was to move his head a scant inch in her direction, his eyes never leaving the bench.

'That's where I died.' The unicorn finally said, his voice low and sombre. Celestia didn't say anything back, sitting down a short distance from the stallion to watch him. 'Nine years, two months, three weeks and eleven days ago. That's where any chance I had at a normal life evaporated.'

Celestia remained silent as the unicorn sighed and shook his head.

'I never wanted much, just a girl who would love me and to have a few kids with her. Now I can't have either. All because of the Elements and fucking Moore.' The stallion lashed out and kicked a nearby pebble away, launching it towards Celestia who simply let it bounce off her chest. 'God, I really am an unlucky son of a bitch.'

'Who says you can't have a normal life like you want, Michael?' the Alicorn asked quietly. 'You're a pony now, not a human. There's nothing stopping you.'

'Oh, really?' Fletcher said, swivelling his gaze to rest on Celestia. 'Because I can think of a few things. First off, just because I'm a pony now doesn't mean I'm any less of an alien. I used to be a human, and still think of myself as one. How are people gonna react when they find that out? Second, I can't die. So even if I manage to find that special person, I'm not going to age while they wither and die in front of my eyes. Ditto any kids we have. That isn't a normal life. It's a curse.'

'What do you mean, you can't die?' Celestia asked, confused.

'You know that wound regeneration thing I came back with?' Fletcher said, levitating a particularly sharp stone over to himself which he used to cause a deep gash on his leg. After a few seconds, a golden glow appeared in the injury and when it disappeared a second later, Fletcher's wound was gone. 'Turns out that aside from healing my every wound, making me immune to any illness and rendering poisons useless on me, it seems to also reduce or halt the aging process completely. The docs have checked and at a cellular level, my body isn't aging at all. It's like I'm locked like this.'

'You don't age?' Celestia said, stepping closer to the unicorn.

'Nope.' Fletcher shook his head. 'You might as well call me Captain Jack Harkness.' He saw the princess's face and the lack of comprehension it held at his reference. 'Never mind. No, I don't age. I'm going to stay looking like this for the rest of my life which, considering the fact that I am nigh immortal, will be when the universe ends.' Fletcher stood and walked over to the bench he had been looking at, scrutinised it for a moment, then brought his forehooves down on the weathered surface, smashing it. 'Some reward this is turning out to be.'

'The Elements were probably doing what they thought was right.' Celestia countered, watching the numerous cuts that had appeared on Fletcher's legs as he broke the bench healed themselves in a golden glow. 'You had suffered so much because of them, emotionally and physically, that they tried to give you a gift that lasts.'

'If they wanted to do that, then they should've just left me dead.' Fletcher muttered, batting some rubble away. 'I couldn't have a normal life as a human, and I can't have a normal life as a pony. How is that a gift?'

'It's _something_.' Celestia said. 'Would you prefer to be dead?'

'Maybe.' Fletcher murmured quietly before sighing and dropping to the floor, covering his head with his hooves. 'Look, I'm still trying to get used to the fact that my lifespan is now going to be measured in _millennia_ and that anyone I try to get close to will die while I don't. It's a lot for me to take in. Just... Just give me a chance to think about things before you ask me what I'd prefer. Okay?'

'Okay, Michael.' Celestia helped the unicorn to his feet, using her magic to dust him down. She quickly checked him over as well, noticing faint bags underneath his eyes. 'Haven't you been sleeping?'

'No.' Fletcher answered, shaking his short mane out. 'I've been awake now for a little over ten days now.'

'Why?'

'To see how long this body can go without rest.' He stated simply. 'I'm still getting used to it. You know, four legs, not two. Hooves instead of hands. The fact I have a horn and can use magic. It's all new to me.' Fletcher stretched and yawned. 'I'm going to see if I can go two full weeks without sleep.'

'And what have you been doing in that time?' The two began slowly walking back to the castle, leaving the demolished bench where it was and Celestia made a mental note to see about having it fixed.

'Stuff.' Fletcher yawned again. 'Reading, trying to learn how to use my magic more effectively, seeing if my body has any other surprises waiting for me.'

'How is your magic coming along?' Celestia wondered. 'Luna says you've grasped the basic concepts like levitating and manipulating objects but aside from combat spells, you haven't bothered to learn anything else.'

'That's because I don't see the point.' Fletcher said. 'I can pick up items I need to use and my combat spell is powerful enough to break through three metres of solid granite. Why would I need to learn anything else?'

'What about teleporting? Or transforming objects into something else?'

'Again, why would I need to know that?' the unicorn asked. 'Okay, maybe the teleport spell could be useful but other than that, everything just seems pointless.' They reached the castle doors and pushed them open, continuing inside. 'Why waste time learning things I don't need to learn?'

'Variety?' Celestia offered, pausing in the foyer. To their left a group of engineers were discussing possible improvements to the castle. To their right, the voices of Twilight and the others emanated from one of several rooms dotting a long hallway and Celestia began heading towards it but stopped when she sensed Fletcher hadn't moved.

'Aren't you coming?' She said, looking at the unicorn over her shoulder.

'No, I... I need to sort some things out in my head first.' Fletcher said, sitting down. 'Try to figure out what I'm going to do for the rest of eternity and get used to the idea that I'm a pony now.'

'It's been three months, Michael. You could at least tell them you're alive.' Celestia replied, turning to face him. 'Clear head or not, all you have to do is say hello and explain what happened. That's it.'

'I'd prefer to tell them when I'm ready, ma'am.' He said. 'I want to have a clear idea of what I'm going to be doing for the rest of eternity, and I want to have gotten my cutie mark by then.' Fletcher nodded to his flank and the absence of any mark on it. 'Until that happens, I'm not going to say anything to anyone.'

'That's a bit selfish, don't you think?' Celestia said.

Fletcher mulled it over before nodding. 'Quite possibly, but it's what I want to do and I won't back down. Sorry.'

'No, I understand.' Celestia said, nodding in agreement. 'You've been through a lot and it's bound to take some time to adjust to it all.' She turned to leave but cast one last look at the unicorn. 'Just make it quick. Twilight Sparkle and her friends miss you, and I hate seeing my student upset.'

'I'll try, ma'am.' Fletcher promised. With that, the Alicorn left, leaving the unicorn alone with just the engineers. He glanced at them then left as well, heading to his room.

Fletcher yawned as he lay on his bed, trying to read through a book he had picked up two hours ago but couldn't focus, the words simply bouncing off his eyes and even the subject of the book had slipped his mind. He was tired, physically from having been awake for nearly eleven days, and mentally after trawling through his mind to think of something he was good at besides fighting.

It wasn't as if Fletcher was bad at it, but after nearly a solid decade of doing just that to serve the best interests of two different alien species he found himself wanting something else, something where he was the one in control of his life. Before, it had always been somebody else that made him fight. First Moore, kidnapping him at the age of seventeen to take on the Flood, and then Elements of Harmony, resurrecting and playing with his body to defend the Element Bearers until peace could break out over all Equestria.

But after so long of being an implement of destruction, a living fire and forget weapon, Fletcher found he couldn't think of anything else to do. He was a soldier, whether he wanted to be one or not.

'Yeah, the Elements really gave me a wondrous gift.' Fletcher muttered to himself. 'Cursed with immortality where I'm destined to be a soldier all over again. Fuck.'

A knock at the door made Fletcher look up from his book and snap out of his daze. 'It's open.' He called out.

The door swung open to reveal Luna who glanced disapprovingly at the state of Fletcher's room. Empty and half full bottles of cider littered the floor, leftover from a test Fletcher had carried out since he had come back to life. The former human had appeared in a ball of light and pain inside Celestia's room at midnight, three months after dying, and had fallen into a week-long coma. When he'd awoken from it, Fletcher had slowly learned to use his new body, including the magic he now possessed. It was during a lesson with Luna on controlling it did he discover that any wound he suffered healed itself four seconds after appearing.

Fletcher had theorised that during his second resurrection, he had fused with his MJOLNIR armour, specifically the shielding system due to the golden glow that sealed all injuries. From there, he and several doctors had performed experiments to determine just what it could do and found it made him immune to almost everything, illness or poison, and, to Fletcher's dismay, rendered alcohol useless as the healing factor eliminated the foreign substance instantly.

'I see you're taking your new situation well.' Luna said, picking her way through the discarded bottles to the bed. She jumped up onto it and lay next to Fletcher, her flank almost touching his.

'As well as any human turned pony can take it.' he grunted, returning to his book. 'Oh, and don't worry about all the bottles. I can't get drunk so there's no chance of me becoming an alcoholic. Or an addict of any kind.'

'That's not what I'm worried about.' Luna said, shifting on the bed so she and Fletcher were in contact with the other. 'I'm worried about you becoming a recluse, or depressed.'

Fletcher glanced at her sideways, putting his book away as he did. 'What makes you think I'll become either of them?' His eye flickered to where their bodies touched but it went back to looking at Luna fully, not wanting to say anything about her proximity to him.

'Because you've been through horrors most ponies will never experience and suffered emotional trauma as a result.' She whispered. 'You've died twice, been taken from your home and struggled to cope being the only one of your kind on Equestria. Nopony who goes through that comes out unscathed.' Luna shifted again, pressing up against Fletcher more firmly. 'That's why I'm afraid you'll become a recluse.'

'I'm not a recluse.' Fletcher said firmly. 'I've been out and about since I came back, haven't I? That doesn't sound like a recluse.'

'No, but not talking to six of your friends who miss you does.' The Alicorn retorted. 'Michael, why won't you speak to them? Even to just say you're alive?'

'I got my reasons.' He said quietly, looking away from Luna and to a random spot on the wall opposite him. When Fletcher didn't look back at her, or say anything else, Luna shook her head in dismay and was about to get up but stopped when Fletcher let out a juddering breath that was almost a sob.

'I'm broken, Luna.' He whispered, sounding vulnerable for the first time in all the years she had known him. 'I'm broken and I don't know how to fix myself.' Fletcher let out another juddering breath as tears began to flow from his eyes. 'I-I don't know what I am anymore.'

The Alicorn responded by shushing him gently and levitating a box of tissues over to dab at his eyes, draping a wing over Fletcher as well. 'You're not broken, Michael.' Luna murmured, drawing him close and resting her head on his. 'You've just been through so much pain and anguish, far more than anypony alive has, without somepony to help you.' She began rocking him to and fro, shushing Fletcher every now and then. 'But you don't have to suffer alone anymore. I'm here.'

'I just want a normal life.' Fletcher sobbed, burying his head into Luna's chest, the dark corner of his mind finally spilling over and releasing the years of pent up emotion. 'I just want a chance to feel normal again. I'm tired of fighting and not being in control. I just want it all to end.'

'It has.' Luna whispered, nuzzling the weeping unicorn until his sobbing quietened down. 'It's all over. You're a free pony now, able to do whatever you want.' She drew him closer still, using her magic to bring more tissues over. 'With whoever you want.'

'But I don't know what to do.' Fletcher murmured, hiccupping and sniffing. He accepted a tissue from Luna to blow his nose before dropping it on the floor where it joined dozens of others. 'I've spent so much time being a soldier that I forgot what it was like to be anything else.'

'Then you'll have to relearn.' Luna said gently. 'Find somepony to help you, maybe even a special somepony, and go from there.'

'No, not a special somepony.' Fletcher said sadly, shaking his head. 'Any mare I go with, they'll die sooner or later whilst I stay alive. I couldn't go through with that.' He sighed and fell silent, listening to the rhythmic heartbeat of Luna.

'I can think of one mare you can be with.' She murmured, lifting Fletcher's head up with her hoof so they were looking directly at each other. 'Me. I could be your special somepony.'

Fletcher blinked, trying to process what Luna had said. 'But... But so much of me is wrong, out of place. Why would you-'

Luna cut him off with a small kiss, silencing the unicorn. 'Want to be your special somepony?' she finished, getting a slow nod from the shocked pony. 'Because I know what it's like to have to try and adjust to a life you're not used to, and how scary it can be.' Luna kissed Fletcher again, longer than before, and rested her head against his when she broke away, eyes closed. 'And I care about you too much to see you go through all that by yourself.'

'Y-You care about... me?' Fletcher managed to mumble, still dazed by the fact Luna had kissed him twice. 'Why?'

The Alicorn hummed softly, opening her eyes to look into his. 'Do I need a reason?'

He opened his mouth to say yes but changed his mind when he felt the warmth and care radiating from Luna's eyes. Instead he gave the princess a small kiss back. 'I guess not.'

'Can I ask you a question?' Luna murmured.

'Sure.' Fletcher responded, starting to sound tired but alert. He tried to keep his head up but failed, letting it settle on the bed and allowed Luna to trace a hoof through his mane. The feeling was comforting and the unicorn felt sleep creep up on him.

'Do you care about me?' the Alicorn whispered.

'Yes.' Fletcher said without hesitating, eyes struggling to keep open now.

'Why?' Luna draped a duvet over the two, covering them both but kept her wing wrapped around Fletcher.

'I just do.' He yawned and budged closer to Luna, head once again resting next to her chest.

'Can I ask another question?' Luna wondered, keeping her voice low. Fletcher just hummed a yes. 'Why won't you say anything to Twilight Sparkle and her friends?'

For several moments, the unicorn said nothing and Luna briefly wondered if he had fallen asleep.

'Because I want a fresh start.' Fletcher finally murmured. 'I don't want to be Michael Fletcher, soldier extraordinaire any more. I'm tired of being him. All he does is hurt, kill and maim. I want to be a pony who has a normal life and a normal job that lives with someone he cares about deeply.' He sighed. 'I guess the only reason I've not told Twilight and the others is so that Michael Fletcher can die and let me take his place.'

'Have you thought about what you'll do as this new pony?' Luna asked, laying her head next to Fletcher's so they were almost touching.

'Not really.' He said. 'I don't know what I can do that isn't linked to fighting. I have thought of a name, though.'

'Oh?' Luna breathed.

'Terra.' Fletcher told her, tilting his head so it closed the gap between them. 'It means Earth in Latin. Got to keep some of my human heritage.'

'It sounds nice.' Luna said. 'And if you're still thinking about jobs, you could always become my companion. It wouldn't involve fighting, unless things went bad, and we'd be together.'

'Aren't I your companion already?' he said sleepily.

'You are, but I meant in a more professional capacity.' Luna elaborated, taking her wing away. 'As my companion, you would accompany me everywhere, help as and when required, and provide round the clock security when on diplomatic visits.'

'Sounds no different from my old job.' The unicorn observed, yawning. 'But what about Celestia?'

'She has her own guards, Terra.' Luna whispered, trying Fletcher's new name out. It felt odd to call him that but it elicited a happy noise from the unicorn. 'It would be just the two of us, nopony else.'

'That sounds nice.' Fletcher murmured. 'Just the two of us.' He let out a long breath and fell limp, snoring thirty seconds later. Luna smiled at this, placing a tender kiss on his forehead before lifting the duvet to check his flank. Just as she had expected, it now had a cutie mark of two swords crossed over a shield, the tips of the blades pointed upwards, and on top of it all was a crescent moon. She replaced the cover and wrapped the sleeping pony in her wing, drawing him close before falling asleep herself.

**AAAAAND done. Wow. Hard to believe it's nearly been a year since I started this series and let me tell you, it has BY FAR exceeded my expectations. I thought it would flop and receive only negative comments but no, it kept going strong and what I thought would be a one-off has now amassed over ****210,000**** words and ****250**** reviews at the time of posting this. All I can say is Holy Kitten in a Laundry Basket.**

**And as usual, I will be making the traditional empty threat of not writing anymore and the customary suggestion to leave your view in a comment or message. Until then, I bid you adieu.**


End file.
